The elite 20
by aoinatsugi
Summary: Mia Scarlett quitte la Pologne pour s'installer en Angleterre. Inscrite dans une école supérieure en deuxième année d'ingénierie, elle se retrouve à partager sa chambre avec une fille assez spéciale. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'elle découvre le fonctionnement plutôt étrange de cette école, auquel elle devra faire face, Heureusement, elle ne sera pas seule...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fanfic. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster et j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je ne connais pas encore le principe du site correctement mais je vais essayer de m'y faire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir je suis ouverte aux conseils d'autant plus que c'est ma première fanfic. Tant que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite cela m'aidera beaucoup !  
J'essayerai de garder un rythme de publication régulier même si c'est une année chargée pour moi, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait !

Trêve de bavardages, voici mes écrits !

Bien sur rien ne m'appartient, tout est de Eiichiro Oda mis à part mon OC et l'univers alternatif. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air donna les instructions avant l'atterrissage de l'avion. Le discours habituel concernant la ceinture de sécurité et tout le reste m'importaient peu. La seule chose que j'attendais était de pouvoir sortir de cette boîte close volante qui faisait siffler mes oreilles.  
Nous avions atteint cet internat pour lequel j'avais abandonné mon ancien domicile. La Pologne était un beau pays mais je dus malgré tout en changer lorsque mes parents furent mutés en Angleterre par leur employeur.  
Le système anglais était pour moi un véritable mystère et je me lançais dans l'inconnu sans savoir de quoi était fait mon avenir mais en toute franchise, je ne saurais dire si ce voyage en valait la peine ou non. Après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je me dirigeai vers le grand brun me faisant office de guide qui m'indiqua le chemin menant à l'entrée de l'internat. C'était en réalité une école supérieure dotée d'une résidence universitaire permettant aux élèves de vivre tout près de leur lieu d'études. Je suivis alors l'homme qui me mena au bureau de ce qui devait être un responsable, toqua puis entra sans attendre un semblant de réponse.

-Joe, je t'ai ramené la nouvelle élève. À ton tour de lui montrer les papiers qu'elle doit signer et de tout lui expliquer.

L'homme se faisant appeler Joe n'eu pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour m'expliquer le stricte nécessaire :

\- Ah, ça y est, je commençais à perdre patience avec ces avions tout le temps en retard. Bon, reprit-il, mademoiselle Mia Scarlett, il va falloir remplir ces documents et les signer, je te donne également ton emploi du temps, ta carte étudiante ainsi que ce dont tu as besoin pour ta chambre. Voici la clef, tu partageras ta chambre avec une élève de la même filière que toi, soit l'ingénierie.  
Il me tendit l'objet et se ravisa lorsqu'il vit mon visage se décomposer à l'entente de cette information. Je ne pensais pas avoir à partager ma chambre. J'avais déjà du mal à vivre avec mes parents alors partager ma chambre avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas ne m'enchantait pas vraiment mais je tentai de me rassurer seule.

\- Au fait! Continua-t-il, ici les élèves doivent porter un uniforme pendant les cours du matin. Pour l'après-midi, le choix t'es attribué. Tu pourras le récupérer dans environ trois heures dans mon bureau. Je te laisse découvrir ta chambre et ta colocataire, tu pourras revenir me voir après avoir déposé tes affaires.  
\- Je vous remercie de votre aide, répondis- je, je m'en vais de ce pas.

Je sortis de la salle et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment qui semblait être le bon. Une fois arrivée j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur puis au bruit de l'ouverture des portes, je m'avançais pour m'y engouffrer lorsqu'une grande femme aux cheveux d'une teinte noire en sortit, me cognant ainsi.  
\- Excuse-moi, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? me demanda-t-elle.  
Je bafouillai en tentant de lui répondre, éblouie par son physique des plus avantageux.  
\- Non tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas c'est de ma faute.

Je regardais les boutons des nombreux étages du bâtiment lorsqu'elle m'interpella.  
\- Tu as l'air perdu, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?  
\- A vrai dire je suis nouvelle, je viens d'être acceptée en deuxième année mais je ne sais pas où est ma chambre.  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
\- je vais t'y amener.  
\- Merci ! Lui répondis-je, arborant le même sourire qu'elle. C'est le numéro cent trente-cinq.  
\- Ça alors quelle surprise ! Allons- y.  
Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme me mena au numéro cent trente-cinq, toqua à la porte puis se mit à parler à travers :  
\- Nami, c'est moi, Robin. Ta nouvelle colocataire est arrivée.  
Je vis une chevelure rousse sortir en trombe de la pièce.  
\- Te voilà enfin! Ça fait déjà deux jours que j'ai rangé mes affaires pour que tu puisses poser tes bagages.  
La rousse,tout aussi bien faite que la brune, se décala du seuil de la porte me laissant la possibilité d'observer ce qui était mon nouveau chez moi.  
\- Je me présente, je suis Nami, et voici une de mes meilleurs amis. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler je te propose de t'aider à ranger tes vêtements et tout le reste avec Robin, reprit-elle.  
\- C'est très gentil merci, je m'appelle Mia Scarlett. Je vivais en Pologne même si je suis Anglaise d'origine, mais comme tu l'as dit, trêve de bavardages, il va falloir tout ranger. Je pointais du menton mes deux valises ainsi que mon sac que j'avais eu peine à porter jusque là. Le rangement s'annonçait long .

Nous sortions de la chambre lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant s'éleva dans le couloir. Deux garçons étaient en train de se disputer au beau milieu du couloir.  
\- C'est de ta faute si il a remarqué tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de rigoler avant qu'on sorte du bureau! S'écria le premier.  
\- N'importe quoi! Cette fois ce n'est pas moi! S'égosilla le second. On n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller dans son bureau si tu avais bien fait ton travail Ace, reprit-il.  
Le dénommé Ace se renfrogna et chercha un appui lorsqu'un troisième garçon se montra. Il essaya de calmer la situation :  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de vous chamailler de toutes façons nous n'avons plus accès à la cafétéria pendant deux semaines. Il va falloir manger tous les jours au self.  
A cette annonce Nami se dirigea en direction des trois garçons tandis que Robin se mit à rire.  
\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait tous les trois? Demanda Nami.  
Le blond répondit pour les deux autres.

\- On a tenté de prendre les réserves de gâteaux de la cafétéria cette nuit mais ces deux là se sont endormis sur place et quelqu'un est arrivé. Il n'a pas très bien vu leurs visages mais il a pu donner quelques indications au directeur. Pour arranger le tout Luffy n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de rire à gorge déployée devant le directeur alors qu'il comptait nous laisser tranquilles!  
La rousse porta une main à son front tout en lâchant un soupir, lasse d'entendre les péripéties des trois garçons.  
\- Tu connais ces deux-là Sabo, tu aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Sabo, Ace, Luffy, décidément cet endroit regroupait des personnes aux origines très variées.  
Le visage de Sabo s'adoucit puis celui-ci m'adressa un sourire, où semblait m'adresser un sourire.  
\- Tu dois être la nouvelle colocataire dont nous a parlé Nami, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre, étant étonnée de ce changement d'expression si soudain. Il avait maintenant un air posé, amical et même un semblant fraternel.

\- Je suis Mia. Mia Scarlett. Je viens de Pologne alors je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de vivre en Angleterre, lui répondis-je.  
Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à parler de mes angoisses à un parfait inconnu. Certes, cet inconnu était plutôt bel homme, cachant sa cicatrice derrière quelques mèches dorées, ondulant au rythme d'une vague.  
\- Tu es en première année ? s'écria l'un des deux bruns qui répondait au nom d'Ace.  
\- Non en deuxième. D'après le secrétariat je devrais être dans le même amphithéâtre que Nami.  
Lui aussi se mit à sourire à pleines dents puis reprit :  
\- Alors on se verra souvent! Je suis Ace, Portgas D. Ace et voici mes frères Luffy et Sabo. Sabo et Nami sont étudiants en ingénierie et Luffy et moi sommes étudiants en droit, même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.  
Une mine enjouée pris place sur le visage d'Ace qui afficha un sourire fraternel a l'instar du blond. Comment pouvaient- ils se montrer ainsi à une inconnue qui ne semblait même pas à l'aise au milieu de cette foule d'étudiants ? Étaient-ils si agréables avec tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient ou était-ce un privilège qui m'était accordé ?  
Ace ne put me décrocher un mot, si bien que lorsque je pris conscience du malaise que j'avais installé, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mes pommettes s'enflammèrent.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.  
\- O-oui ça va merci, bafouillais-je. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, de même pour Sabo et... Luffy?  
Je vis le troisième garçon endormi sur le sol, assis en tailleur. Je compris le genre de personne qu'était celui-ci puis ris aux éclats, suivie des autres présents dans le couloir. Au déclenchement de tout ce bruit, Luffy sortit de sa transe puis bailla de plus belle. Il s'écria alors :  
\- Eh! Tu ne nous a pas dit comment tu t'appelles!  
Ce fut sous les rires de tout le groupe que je lui répondis :  
\- Eh bien! Tu es plutôt spécial. Je suis Mia Scarlett. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Luffy.  
Ce dernier s'étonna puis, portant une main à l'arrière de son crâne, continua :  
\- Je vois que je suis connu!  
A ce moment je compris que cette année s'annonçait riche en émotions.

Nous nous rendîmes à la cantine pour le repas méridien alors que je sentais mon ventre vide. Nous prîmes nos plateaux remplis de plats variés, ce qui pour ma part était assez étonnant n'y étant pas habituée, puis nous installâmes à une table assez grande pour accueillir notre petit groupe ainsi que quelques autres personnes de plus. Ace et Luffy se mirent à dévorer le contenu de leur plateau tout en venant tenter de piocher dans le mien mais ce fut Sabo qui les arrêta dans leur course. Les deux firent la moue devant celui-ci. Soudainement, ce fut Ace qui tomba subitement la tête la première dans son assiette maintenant vide, à mon plus grand étonnement.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Il avait l'air très bien il y a deux minutes! M'écriais-je.  
\- Crise de narcolepsie, me répondit Sabo entre deux bouchées.  
Tout cela leur semblait être une routine, ce qui me rassura quelque peu. "Quel personnage étrange," pensais- je. Il se réveilla trois minutes plus tard comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je me demandais en le regardant quel genre de personne il pouvait bien être et les récents événements me permirent d'affiner ma description. Il paraissait être quelqu'un de peu sérieux, décontracté ce que je compris par sa façon de porter son uniforme. Il ne nouait pas les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise de couleur bleu azurin et laissait le nœud de sa cravate pendre au niveau du troisième bouton. Cependant cela n'était pas pour déplaire mais au contraire, il arborait un air plus sûr de lui ce qui mettait en valeur son beau visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.  
Il semblait être tout le contraire de Sabo qui, lui, paraissait sérieux mais moins assuré et décontracté. Lui laissait seulement un unique bouton ouvert, découvrant une infime partie de sa peau blanche, sa cravate aux rayures noires et bleues nouée tout près de cette ouverture. Tout semblait les opposer tel le blanc et le noir.

A la fin du repas, Nami me proposa de visiter l'école couvrant une immense superficie, ou du moins une partie. Ace se leva d'un bond.  
\- Et si je vous accompagnais ? Dis-t-il.  
Je fus étonnée de cette demande spontanée puis lui répondis :  
\- Bonne idée. Amenons- le avec nous Nami.  
\- Très bien, pourquoi pas après tout. Alors allons y avant que nos prochains cours ne reprennent.  
Ace se mit à rire sans qu'aucun de nous n'en sache la raison.  
\- Je pense que les cours ne recommenceront que demain pour Mia. Nami pourra partir, je resterai avec toi. Ce fut Sabo qui réprimanda son frère lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci avait dans l'intention de sécher les cours de l'après-midi, cela sous le regard las de Nami.  
\- Je ne comptais pas assister au cours de toutes manières, reprit-il.  
Je fus gênée de la tournure que prenait la situation.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.  
\- Très bien...  
Nous nous levâmes de table puis rejoignîmes la cour principale. Je fus mal à l'aise lorsque je vis tous les regards se tourner vers nous après notre passage mais je fus finalement la seule que cela dérangeait. Mes deux guides continuaient leur discussion tout en me montrant les lieux les plus importants. Ace s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra un grand blond coiffé d'une crête puis engagea une conversation.  
J'en profitai pour demander à ma colocataire la raison qui poussait les étudiants à nous dévisager.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais tout le monde nous regarde.  
\- C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant. Je dois encore t'expliquer beaucoup de choses. Dans cette école, les gens attachent beaucoup d'importance à leur réputation. A force de comparer chacun aux autres, un classement des élèves a été fait. En tout cas les premiers ont été classés.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi! Lui répondis-je en colère, selon quels critères est fait le classement?  
\- En fonction de la beauté, du charisme, de la popularité, enfin de ce genre de choses. En réalité seuls les dix premiers élèves sont retenus de tous, reprit-elle.  
Je réfléchis longuement, me posant encore des questions.  
\- Je comprends, mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde.  
Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
\- Ace est le cinquième du classement des garçons et je suis la quatrième du classement des filles.  
Un sourire gêné se dessina sur son visage. Sans que je n'en sache la raison, cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un choc. Finalement, je savais pourquoi mes nouveaux camarades, que je ne pouvais appeler amis à cet instant, étaient observés par tous et je devais représenter quelque chose d'insignifiant pour eux. Je comprenais enfin à quel point ils étaient importants.  
\- Ne fais pas attention à ça, dit-elle, en voyant la surprise que mon visage arborait.  
\- Combien d'élèves sont dans cette école ?  
\- Nous sommes environ trente mille.  
Je restai bouche bée. Que répondre à une telle nouvelle ?  
\- Ça risque de briser ta réputation si je reste avec toi, vous devriez partir.  
Elle me fixa d'un regard outré.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce genre de choses je ne choisis pas mes amis en fonction de leur popularité!  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que vous devez déjà avoir du mal par exemple avec Luffy et vos autres amis pour que je n'en rajoute, répondis-je tout en riant, même si ce rire sonnait faux.  
\- Je me fiche totalement de ce système. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, mes amis sont plus importants, dit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses paroles me rassurèrent et dès cet instant je compris que je venais de me faire une amie. J'avais alors hâte de poursuivre en ce sens.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace revint nous voir, nous demandant si l'attente n'avait pas été trop longue. Je lui dit alors que Nami en avait profité pour m'expliquer ce système de classement. Je le vis rougir pour la première fois et tenter de cacher sa gêne mais en vain. Je changeai alors notre sujet de conversation et lorsqu'il comprit mon intention, il me gratifia de son agréable sourire fraternel. Je lui répondis de la même façon puis nous continuâmes la visite dans une ambiance que je ne voulais gâcher pour rien au monde. Finalement, ces nouvelles connaissances me plaisaient, je voulais à l'avenir pouvoir parler d'eux comme mes amis.

* * *

Voila pour mon premier chapitre. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçus, il m'a fallu poser le cadre de l'histoire. Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews cela pourrait m'aider et puis ça encourage énormément.  
A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre je vous remercie d'avoir lu le premier et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir encore une fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

: Je te remercie énormément pour ta review cela fait très plaisir et ça encourage à continuer, maintenant j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

Tous les personnages sont de Eiichiro Oda sauf mon OC et quelques autres OC qui apparaîtront plus tard.

Chapitre 2 : Questions de trop

Les réveils suivants furent différents, tout simplement car je partageais ma nouvelle chambre en Angleterre avec une grande rousse sympathique qui était vue comme la quatrième fille la plus importante de tous les étudiants présents. Nous étions trente mille.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'avais rejoint cette école et je me faisais petit à petit à la vie sur ce campus, aidée par Nami, mais aussi par Robin et les garçons. Je passais souvent mes journées avec eux, mais le plus souvent, je restais en compagnie de ma colocataire, d'Ace et de Sabo.

Nous étions un vendredi matin, veille de week-end et nous n'avions, pour les élèves de ma section, que trois heures de cours, ce qui nous laissait l'après-midi libre. J'enfilai mon uniforme obligatoire le matin, composé d'un chemisier de couleur bleu azurin, d'une jupe plissée noire pour les étudiantes de licence ainsi que d'une cravate noire. Le style de l'uniforme différait en fonction de notre année d'études, ainsi, la rousse se voyait porter la même tenue que moi, ou bien était-ce le contraire.

On se mit à parler de la manière dont nos deux jours de repos allaient se dérouler et ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation :

\- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ce week-end ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Et toi ? Répondis-je.

\- Je vais retourner voir ma mère, elle habite à deux heures d'ici en train. Je lui avais promis de lui rendre visite. Tu n'as pas de famille ici ? Reprit-elle.

\- Mes parents sont sans cesse en déplacement, c'est pour ça que je préfère rester sur le campus, lui expliquais-je, je vais en profiter pour visiter un peu les environs.

Elle me lança un regard triste puis reprit soudainement :

\- Je crois que les garçons restent ici durant les deux jours ! Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver seule.

Je n'étais pas rassurée à l'idée de passer les quarante-huit heures, ou presque, en compagnie de trois garçons que je connaissais à peine. Il était vrai que je commençais à les apprécier mais je ne savais en aucun cas si ceux-ci partageaient mon avis.

\- Mais Nami, continuai-je, je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans leur planning comme ça !

Elle me dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, sans comprendre ma remarque.

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Eh bien... Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester dans la chambre et-

Elle me coupa et sortit de la chambre en m'invitant à la suivre. J'obéis et, sans que je ne puisse dire un mot elle me mena à l'amphithéâtre.

Après m'être séparée de Nami, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma salle de cours. Je m'apprêtais à passer le seuil lorsque je cognai un homme si grand qu'il me fallut lever la tête pour apercevoir son visage. Je fus étonnée de voir que l'homme qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi me fixa longuement. Il était roux, et avec la peau d'un blanc si pâle que ses cheveux en devenaient plus roux encore. Sur le coup, je me demandai si ses lèvres étaient si foncées naturellement ou si c'était dû à son goût pour les couleurs sombres. Je devais néanmoins avouer qu'il était sacrément beau. Il me fit un sourir narquois puis je compris qu'il se moquait de moi. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu sous son regard et je baissai ma tête par réflexe. Je m'avançai lorsqu'il m'interpella :

\- Tu ne t'excuses pas ? me dit-il d'un ton hautain.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? lui répondis-je presque aussi rapidement que j'avais entendu ses paroles.

Il tiqua puis se retourna. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines ici.

Pendant les heures de cours qui défilaient, je pus remarquer que Sabo montrait un intérêt certain pour ses études. Il ne se s'acharnait pas à travailler, il lui suffisait d'écouter ce qui était dit pour tout assimiler. Je remarquai aussi que plusieurs personnes le scrutaient du regard tout en émettant quelques rires gênés. Je me demandai encore ce qui les poussait à agir ainsi lorsque ma voisine de table, comprenant ma pensée, répondit à mes questions :

\- Sabo est très populaire ici. Excuse-moi, nous ne nous connaissons pas, je m'appelle Koala.

\- Oh, enchantée Koala, je suis Mia.

Koala me fixa du regard, le sourir aux lèvres, puis, après avoir lancé un crayon sur le garçon, elle se mit à rire discrètement. En sentant l'objet lui tomber dessus, Sabo sursauta de surprise, se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se retourna vivement afin d'en trouver le responsable. Lorsqu'il regarda derrière lui, je vis une dizaine de filles rougir sous le regard de l'étudiant "modèle". Je ne comprenais pas cette catégorie de filles toujours à se soucier de ce genre de choses.

Je regardai Koala puis celle-ci rit de plus belles.

\- Je dois bien avouer que c'est drôle de pouvoir observer Sabo chercher le coupable, mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça? lui demandais-je.

\- Parce que ça m'amuse de toutes les voir rire bêtement quand il les regarde, me répondit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si amusé que ça, rétorquais-je.

\- Ca ne me touche pas plus que ça. Je connais assez Sabo pour savoir qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

Je fus étonnée par sa réplique m'indiquant que la fille avait un quelconque lien avec le blond. Je fus curieuse de savoir qui elle était, car depuis mon arrivée au campus, je n'avais jamais vu Koala bien que j'aie passé toutes mes journées en compagnie des mêmes personnes.

Je regardai la fille, soit dit en passant très jolie, et continuai :

\- Je ne comprends pas leur réaction. Pourquoi agissent-elles comme ça quand elles le voient ?

Ma question avait l'air de surprendre mon interlocutrice qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas très renseignée !

Elle soupira puis reprit :

\- Sabo est mon meilleur ami. Tu dois être nouvelle, je ne t'avais jamais vue. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà parlé du système de classement de cette école ?

\- Encore le classement...

\- Je vois que tu en est déjà au courant, mais est-ce que tu en connais l'ordre ?

Je continuais d'écouter la fille avec une certaine appréhension quant aux noms de cette liste. Après tout, deux de mes nouvelles connaissances étaient déjà parmi lesdits membres.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Je te la montrerai à la fin de ce cours, reprit-elle. Tu verras cela en vaut le détour.

Lorsque l'heure s'acheva, le professeur nous libéra, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les chambres. J'avais accepté d'accompagner Koala car j'avais fini par bien m'entendre avec elle. Nous marchions lorsque nous croisâmes Ace en chemin. Ce dernier m'interpella :

\- Hey Mia!

Il me fit un de ses sourires réchauffant le cœur puis posa brusquement son bras sur mes épaules. Je ne pus que rougir face à cela.

\- Oh salut Koala, vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui on s'est rencontrées en cours, nous étions assises côte à côte.

\- Oh c'est cool, répondit-il, dis moi, tu sais où est Sabo ?

\- Non, je l'ai vu partir à l'opposé de notre direction puis il a disparu. Rétorqua Koala.

\- Oh dommage, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander. Et si on mangeait ensemble tous les trois ? Nous demanda Ace sur un ton enjoué.

\- Je suis désolée Ace mais je ne vais pas pouvoir, je dois aller retrouver quelqu'un, allez-y sans moi.

\- Oh…

\- Une prochaine fois peut être Portgas. Elle renchérit d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Bon, nous sommes finalement seuls, allons manger.

Je sentis le rythme de mes battements cardiaques s'accélérer. Nous allions manger tous les deux pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en inquiéter, Ace étant quelqu'un d'important, peut-être que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Après notre courte discussion, nous rejoignîmes la cantine, Ace n'ayant toujours pas accès à la cafétéria. Nous trouvâmes une petite table presque vide de monde à l'exception d'un garçon brun qui se leva prestement pour nous laisser la place. Je me sentis gênée de la lui "voler" mais cela ne semblait pas étonnant pour Ace. Il se tourna vers moi et je pus apercevoir durant une fraction de seconde un regard las et triste. Comprenant la cause de cette expression faciale, je commençai à lui faire un bilan de ma première semaine dans l'école afin de lui faire changer de pensée.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, cet établissement est énorme ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je ne vous avais pas rencontrés Nami, Sabo, toi et puis Robin et les autres.

Ace réfléchit trois secondes puis me répondit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Tu te serais ennuyé à en mourir sans moi !

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Moi je pense que ce serait plutôt le contraire. Je lui fis le même genre de sourires que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de m'envoyer.

En le voyant rire je repris :

\- Tu vois, je t'ai déjà fait rire.

\- Je dois bien l'admettre, heureusement que tu es là. Je devais voir Sabo mais il faut croire qu'il m'a oublié, soupira-t-il, et luffy ne mange pas à la même heure aujourd'hui. Au fait, me dit-il, tu restes ici ce week-end ?

Je me rappelai ce que Nami m'avait conseillé de faire, à savoir, demander aux garçons si je pouvais passer les deux jours en leur compagnie mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le brun avait déjà parlé :

\- Ca te dirait de rester avec nous ?

Encore une fois, je ne pus parler car fus étonnée de voir que le grand roux que j'avais croisé dans la matinée nous avait interrompus. Ce fut avec un sourire narquois qu'il posa son grand bras sur mon épaule. Il s'assit à côté de nous et tout bruit cessa dans la salle. Il commença à parler pour provoquer Ace :

\- Hey l'allumette, t'en as pas marre de faire ton petit cinéma à toutes les filles que tu croises ? Elle va finir par se poser des questions ta petite copine.

\- Arrête de parler comme ça devant mes amis si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve poil de carotte, rétorqua-t-il en changeant totalement d'attitude.

Je fus surprise de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Qui était-il, pourquoi provoquait-il Ace de cette manière furent les questions qui me vinrent à l'esprit mais je devais avouer que celles qui m'interpellaient le plus étaient : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "petit cinéma" et qui était la "petite copine" ? Je cessai de me triturer l'esprit lorsque je me rendis compte que son bras était toujours posé sur moi et je le lui retirai subitement tout en lui répondant :

\- Les gens comme toi je ne les supporte pas. Et il faut croire que lui non plus donc je te donne un conseil : dégage maintenant.

Il rit. Je ne devais pas être très convaincante.

\- Je vois que ton amie ne se laisse pas faire. Mais il va falloir lui expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici l'allumette, dit-il à l'attention du brun.

Ne supportant pas qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux, je me levai d'un bond et je vis qu'une bande de garçons fit de même en se rapprochant de nous, tout comme Ace se rapprocha de lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui lançai-je mais je vis que mes paroles l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose.

\- J'aime bien que l'on essaye de me tenir tête, mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps en général. J'espère que tu tiendras un peu plus que les autres. Je vous laisse finir. A plus tard, me jeta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et le même sourire narquois que précédemment.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, le bruit reprit tout d'abord par des chuchotements, puis se transforma en brouhaha auquel Ace mit fin en donnant un puissant coup de poing sur la table accompagné d'un grognement de rage. Un trou était désormais visible sur le meuble qui se fendait. Je pus entendre des hoquets de stupeur partout à travers la salle. Il me prit violemment le poignet puis me mena vers la sortie. Je sentais mon articulation me faire mal mais je n'osais pas lui faire part de ma douleur. Ce fut deux minutes après que nous sortîmes de la salle que les conversations reprirent.

Quelques pas plus tard, j'avais toujours pour objectif de lui poser toutes ces questions qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit. Mon problème était que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et je sentais toujours mon poignet me faire souffrir. Ace en se retournant, vit mon visage crispé puis s'empressa de s'excuser. Il le relâcha brusquement par peur d'aggraver les choses en voyant le membre virer au violet.

Je ne le connaissais pas depuis très longtemps mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là, lui qui était toujours si joyeux. Je pouvais voir ses veines temporales battre sous la pression sanguine. Il me regarda fixement dans un premier temps sans parler, puis commença ses explications.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu as dû assister à ça mais je vais t'expliquer. Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit.  
Je pense que tu l'as compris, ici selon notre rang dans le classement certains "privilèges" nous sont accordés. J'en suis le cinquième mais je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Le garçon que tu as vu, c'est Eustass Kidd, le huitième et disons qu'il aime profiter de sa notoriété, se servir des gens et même leur faire du mal. Il essaie de t'éloigner de moi alors ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, il ment la plupart du temps. Je déteste ce type et j'aimerais que tu restes le plus loin possible de lui s'il te plait. Mieux vaut te le dire maintenant. Tu sais-

Je le coupai dans son monologue jugeant en avoir assez entendu puis pris la parole :

\- D'abord, je tiens à te dire que je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance et que j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit réciproque. Mais je dois aussi te dire que je pense être assez grande pour pouvoir faire la différence entre les bonnes et mauvaises fréquentations. Je te remercie vraiment de faire attention à moi mais il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Il resta de marbre puis après une réflexion de plusieurs secondes hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ca marche.

Nous reprîmes notre marche mais d'un pas plus lent ce qui me permit de penser à ce qu'Ace venait de dire : Kidd mentait "la plupart du temps" . Cela signifierait qu'à un moment donné il avait dit la vérité mais lequel, cela restait à déterminer.

Nous retrouvâmes Sabo dans le couloir qui s'empressa de venir nous voir et de s'excuser de son retard. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction des chambre, en pensant que du repos s'annonçait nécessaire.

En arrivant à notre étage, je vis Nami sortir de notre chambre avec un sac qui devait contenir ses affaires pour le week-end. Je me rappelai alors que j'allai passer les deux jours suivants en l'unique compagnie des garçons, ce qui m'angoissait quelque peu.

Le brun eut un éclair de génie en nous révélant ses plans :

\- Et si on te faisait visiter un peu la ville ?

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit Sabo, on pourrait te montrer nos lieux préférés.

Je ne mis qu'une fraction de seconde à répondre, enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Avec plaisir !

J'espérais de tout coeur que cette journée se déroule bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant mais j'avais énormément de travail et avais très peu de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous apprécierez au moins ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Evidence

Il était huit heures et demi lorsque Nami finit de préparer son sac contenant ses affaires pour le week end, qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger les affaires restants dans son placard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je m'y dirigeai pour ouvrir lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas. A première vue, nous ne l'avions pas verrouillée car ce fut Ace que nous aperçûmes sur le seuil, le regard dubitatif.

\- Ca te dirait d'attendre que l'on dise "entrez", lui dit Nami.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, lui répondit-il, j'attends depuis trop longtemps.

Je m'interrogeai sur les projets des garçons pour la journée, après tout, j'en faisais maintenant partie.

\- Je suis étonnée de te voir réveillé à cette heure-ci, Ace, reprit la rousse, ça doit bien être la première fois.

\- Oui, on a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui avec Sabo. Ca me rappelle que je suis venu pour te dire qu'on part dans une demi-heure Mia, alors sois prête. On se retrouve devant ma chambre, Sabo y est encore.

\- Ca marche, à toute à l'heure, lui répondis-je.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre je courus en direction de la douche, ne voulant pas être en retard, en me posant mille et une questions sur leurs projets de la journée.

J'accompagnai ma colocataire jusqu'à la sortie et croisai Robin en chemin. J'eu l'impression de la voir sortir de nulle part, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas où se trouvait sa chambre, ni même les personnes avec qui elle passait son temps lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas en notre compagnie. Il fallait dire que cette fille était assez mystérieuse.

Une fois arrivées à la sortie, je saluai Nami et lui promis de lui donner des nouvelles de mes deux journées par téléphone, puis elle s'assit à l'intérieur du bus qui devait l'amener à la gare la plus proche. Je me dépêchai ensuite de rejoindre les garçons dans le bâtiment. Je m'arrêtai en chemin lorsque j'aperçus le garçon roux au teint pâle qui ne parut pas me voir. Il était en compagnie d'une fille qui semblait légèrement plus âgée que lui. il me semblait qu'elle s'appelait Bonney. Je l'avais déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois à la cafétéria. Ils montraient une proximité des plus surprenantes mais Kidd n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'elle, il paraissait sincère. "Sincère", un type comme lui, j'ai du mal à y croire, pensais-je.

Je le vis lui adresser des regards sérieux puis je me tournai en direction des escaliers afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je toquai à la porte de la chambre des garçons et Sabo m'ouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard.

\- Parfait, tu es là. On peut y aller maintenant, dit le blond d'un ton enjoué.

\- Au fait vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, leur dis-je.

Ace prit tout de suite la parole et me répondit :

\- Tu verras, tu devrais apprécier la journée alors ne te pose pas trop de questions.

\- Bon, très bien. Et Luffy où est-il ?

\- Il ne vient pas, me répondit Sabo, il passe le week end avec d'autres personnes. Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire, alors allons-y.

Sur ces mots, nous nous rendîmes à l'extérieur du campus. Nous empruntâmes les transports en commun pour finalement arriver sur une large place où des dizaines de personnes se bousculaient pour entrer dans ce qui semblait être un parc d'attraction.

Lorsque je compris leurs plans pour l'heure, je leur lançai un grand sourir exprimant ma joie.

\- Cela fait au moins dix ans que je ne suis pas allée dans un parc d'attraction.

\- Tant que ça ? me répondit Ace, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec tes parents ?

\- Mes parents n'étaient jamais à la maison. Ils étaient toujours en déplacement pour le travail, repris-je.

Ils se sentirent mal à l'aise à cette annonce mais je les agrippai par les manches de leurs pulls et les amenai vers l'entrée.

\- Trêve de bavardages, allons y !

Nous courions entre les attractions, faisions notre possible pour éviter les files d'attente. lorsque nous voyions des stands de sucreries, nous ne pouvions résister à l'envie de toutes les goûter. Sabo et Ace refusaient catégoriquement de me laisser payer quoi que ce soit sous prétexte que l'invitation venait de leur part. Cela m'avait d'abord mise mal à l'aise mais les garçons dissipèrent très vite mon malaise. Après trois heures de course fole vers les différentes attractions, nous prîmes une pause qui s'imposait nécessaire. Nous discutions, riions à propos du sérieux immanquable de Sabo qui se renfrogna en rougissant à mes paroles. Sa réaction montrait qu'il pouvait être assez réservé quelques fois. Il se proposa ensuite pour aller acheter des boissons, nous laissant seuls. Je remarquai vite que bien souvent, les passants nous dévisageaient tous les deux, croyant que nous étions un couple. Au premier abord, je rougis à cette idée puis je vis que Ace l'avait remarqué mais ne paraissait pas du tout gêné. Il continuait de me raconter les genres d'ennuis auxquels ses frères et lui avaient dû se "confronter" ensemble sans se soucier de ce que les gens autour de lui pensaient.

\- Dis moi Ace, est-ce que Sabo, Luffy et toi vous êtes vraiment frères ? lui demandais-je.

\- Pour moi, Nous sommes vraiment frères, mais nous ne sommes pas des frères de sang. Nous avons passé des années et avons tout fait ensemble, me répondit-il, c'est pour ça que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, aucun de nous ne trahira les autres.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très proches, j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à vous quereller.

\- Moi aussi, me répondit-il avec un semblant de nostalgie.

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous marchions dans le parc d'attractions, sans nous soucier de l'absence de Sabo. Après nous être rendus compte de son absence, le brun le contacta et il se mit à hurler sur son frère pour avoir oublié de l'attendre. En attendant que le blond nous rejoigne, nous profitions des quelques minutes que nous passions seuls. Ace se montrait si gentil avec moi que j'aurais aimé que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin et lorsque j'avais un quelconque problème, il s'occupait de le régler afin de me laisser profiter de ma journée sans trop se soucier du reste. Sa gentillesse me réchauffait le coeur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Au lycée, je restais souvent avec quelques personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance par peur d'être déçue de tous les autres. En arrivant en Angleterre, je me suis demandé s'il m'était possible de dépasser tout cela et d'avancer.

Un peu plus tard, Sabo nous rejoignit et nous vit tous deux souriants. Je pensais que cela lui ferait plaisir de voir que nous nous entendions plutôt correctement mais ça ne me parut pas être le cas. Je voyais son visage se crisper tandis que nous nous approchions de lui.

\- Ah Sabo ! Je suis désolée d'être partie sans t'avoir prévenu, m'écriai-je mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour me répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, mais lui je lui en veux en revanche. Il désigna le brun du doigt qui effectua un pas en arrière.

\- Eh ! pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en voudrais à moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Cela parut évident aux yeux du blond, il n'avait pas dû apprécier ce moment tout seul.

\- Parce que tu viens de me laisser en plan et pendant que tu te baladais tranquillement avec Mia, moi je me prenais la tête à vous chercher avec vos boissons à la main, nous lâcha-t-il un brin de colère dans la voix.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai les boissons ! Excuse-nous Sabo ! Mais tu ne les a pas pourtant, lui répondit Ace.

\- Je les ai bues, j'en avais assez de vous attendre bêtement, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Ace et moi ne pouvions que rire à ces paroles, le blond montrant une expression enfantine sur son visage. Nous marchions vers l'extérieur du parc car nous avions décidé d'aller acheter à manger. Nous nous rendîmes au restaurant le plus proche afin de commender de quoi manger. pendant que Ace était aux toilettes, je discutais avec Sabo qui semblait avoir oublié le passage du parc d'attraction. Il me questionnait sur ce que nous avions fait durant son absence mais pour éviter d'installer un malaise, je ne lui donnais aucun détail et lui racontais simplement que nous avions fait un dernier tour du parc. Lorsque Ace revint, nous pûmes commencer le repas.

Pour la suite de la journée, les garçons avaient prévu de me faire visiter les places importantes de la ville. Nous passions donc par tous les lieux dits "incontournables". Après notre tour de la ville, ils m'emmenèrent dans un café disant qu'ils avaient quelqu'un à me présenter. Une fois dans le café en question, ils me présentèrent à la gérante nommée Makino, une belle et grande femme au teint pâle et aux traits japonais. Celle-ci m'accueillit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais qui est donc cette jolie jeune fille, les garçons ?

\- Makino, voici Mia Scarlett. C'est une nouvelle élève qui s'est inscrite, elle est en deuxième année, lui répondit Ace.

Sabo reprit :

\- Elle est très agréable, tu verras.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas !

J'eus droit à un sourire maternel de cette femme au premier abord très gentille. Elle nous offrir une boisson qui devait remplacer celle que nous n'avions pas eu le matin même Ace et moi puis nous lui racontâmes notre semaine. Elle voulut ensuite me parler mais cette fois sans les garçons qui s'éloignèrent. Nous discutions de mon arrivée à l'établissement et Makino me parlait des deux frères tels qu'elles les avait connus. Elle n'avait rencontré Sabo que bien plus tard que le brun. Après dix bonnes minutes elle me posa une question qui, je le pensais, lui était resté en tête très longtemps.

\- Dis moi, je vois que tu t'entends bien avec eux, est-ce que l'un des deux te plait ?

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise.

\- Eh bien, j'ai passé une semaine très agréable en leur compagnie mais je ne pense pas les connaître assez pour répondre à cette question.

\- Oh je vois… Je te comprends tout à fait mais n'y en aurait-il pas un avec qui tu te plairais bien…? Me dit-elle, avec une regard insistant.

\- Eh bien, je les aime beaucoup et... Ace me plaît assez… fut tout ce que je pus lui répondre. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai des idées derrière la tête ! Repris-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus, me lâcha-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Makino fit alors signe aux garçons de revenir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

Après une demi-heure passée à rire aux éclats, nous reprîmes la direction du campus, jugeant que nous avions passé une journée assez fatigante et que nous avions besoin de repos.

Nous marchions vers nos chambres lorsque nous croisâmes une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une grande brune aux beaux yeux bleus foncés et à la silhouette élancée, qui possédait tous les atouts dont une femme pouvait rêver, se tenait là dans le couloir. Sans doute devait-elle attirer tous les regards, y compris ceux des filles. Elle était de loin la plus belle fille qu'il m'avait été donné de voir dans cet établissement.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit passer dans les couloirs, elle jeta un regard intéressé en direction d'un des deux garçons mais je ne compris pas tout de suite à qui il était destiné. Pendant que nous discutions Sabo et moi, Ace lui lança un de ses sourires charmeurs qui faisaient craquer toutes les filles. Le sang monta aux joues de la brune qui ne put soutenir son regard en direction du garçon. Je ressentis un malaise s'installer entre nous. Je ne fus capable de décrocher qu'une seule phrase :

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, on se retrouve à l'heure du repas.

Seul le blond me répondit irrité de voir que son frère m'avait simplement ignorée.

\- Bien sûr, repose-toi bien. Je viendrai toquer à ta porte.

\- Merci Sabo. Je lui esquissai un sourire.

\- Oh Mia, tu t'en vas, me dit Ace en me voyant partir. Je fis comme lui et tentai d'ignorer ses paroles. Je le trouvais gonflé de me dire cela.

En arrivant dans ma chambre je me jetai sur mon lit puis me mis à réfléchir à cette journée que j'avais trouvé agréable jusqu'à notre retour au campus. Qui était cette grande brune ? pensais-je, c'est évident qu'elle est intéressée par Ace. De toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème. Il n'est que mon amis alors je ne dois pas y prêter attention.

Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et je m'endormis. Je me réveillai après une sieste d'une heure et demi lorsque J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir pensant retrouver Sabo mais je fus étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Koala, la jolie rousse que j'avais rencontré la veille.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air fatigué, me dit-elle.

\- Oui, je viens de me réveiller. Je pensais retrouver Sabo, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? lui demandai-je.

\- Non je n'ai vu personne en venant. Viens avec moi à la cafétéria, il nous retrouvera là-bas en voyant que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre.

J'acceptai sa proposition et allai avec elle prendre un repas. Nous discutions chacune de notre journée respective et elle continuait de m'expliquer ce système de classement.

\- Je n'avais pas eu le temps de te le dire mais Sabo est le sixième du classement.

\- Quoi ?! Sabo est sixième… cela explique pourquoi toutes les filles rient bêtement quand il passe dans les couloirs.

J'étais si étonnée que je n'arrivais plus à parler, quoique cela ne me surprenait pas de savoir que ce garçon était bien classé.

\- Il faudrait que je te montre les autres noms qui y figurent.

\- Dis moi Koala, qui est cette fille ? Je pointais discrètement du doigt la brune du couloir pendant qu'elle marchait jusqu'à une table.

\- Ca, c'est Hancock, la fille la plus reconnue de tous et par conséquent la première de la liste, me répondit-elle.

\- Oh je comprends mieux. Je crois qu'elle s'intéresse à Ace lâchai-je avec un soupir.

\- Ah bon ? Tu en es sûre ?

\- Ca saute aux yeux, dis-je sèchement.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire, me répondit-elle quelque peu amusée.

Je rougis à sa parole puis je vis comme une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire qui ne se voulait pas très discret.

\- Je crois que Ace te plait alors compte sur moi pour t'aider, fit-elle joyeusement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de nier cette évidence. Ace me plaisait, même si cela m'avait pris du temps, je devais le reconnaître.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, et je remercie énormément pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu. Cela m'encourage beaucoup à écrire de voir que cela plait alors j'espère que ça continuera, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions cela ne pourra que m'être bénéfique pour la suite du récit. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Déception

Un mois était passé depuis mon arrivée et j'avais passé un mois en compagnie du même groupe d'amis. A chaque jour qui passait je me rapprochais de plus en plus d'Ace. Depuis que je m'étais rendue compte du fait qu'il me plaisait, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec lui aidée par Koala prétextant n'importe quoi pour faire en sorte de nous laisser seuls. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Nami, elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste et avait décidé elle aussi de m'aider à m'en rapprocher. Je lui avais raconté notre week end à trois puis quatre lorsque Koala nous rejoignit le second jour.

Je me préparais pour les cours puis après avoir fini, je me regardai dans le miroir. Je ne pensais pas être exceptionnellement belle, j'étais réaliste mais je me trouvais pas non plus laide. J'étais grande, bien que légèrement plus petite que ma colocataire. Mes longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond doré permettaient de mettre en valeur mes yeux verts en forme d'amande. Le tout était disposé sur un visage au teint pâle dont les pommettes finissaient souvent d'une couleur rouge pivoine, sans parler de la couleur écarlate pour ne pas exagérer. J'avais des traits fins mais un visage assez enfantin que beaucoup de monde qualifiait de "mignon". Cela ne me plaisait pas d'entendre ce mot. Lorsqu'on me disait "Mia, tu es si mignonne" j'avais l'impression qu'on parlait à un enfant, même du haut de mes vingt ans.

J'enfilai rapidement ma veste d'uniforme noire par-dessus ma chemise bleue ciel à manches courtes puis me dirigeai vers la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je croisai Sabo s'apprêtant à toquer.

Je t'attendais, on va être en retard en cours si tu ne te dépêches pas, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui répondis avec le même sourire :

Eh bien allons y ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

Nous nous dirigions vers l'amphithéâtre, Sabo retrouva Koala devant l'entrée mais je fus arrêtée dans ma course. Kidd. Il était là en train de me bloquer le passage pour ne pas changer. Quoiqu'il ne m'avait pas parlé depuis un bout de temps. Il me sourit trop sournoisement à mon goût puis m'adressa la parole :

Eh bien, tu n'es pas avec l'allumette ce matin, il va être jaloux.

Tiens je me disais justement que c'est étrange de ne pas te voir caché avec cette fille dans les couloirs, lui lançai-je.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles, me demanda-t-il visiblement irrité.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà, Bonney ?

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blondie ?

Cela fait déjà un sacré bout de temps que je vois "fricoter" ensemble mais je ne pense pas que ça plaise énormément à ta copine actuelle, cette jolie brune tout le temps collée à toi, lui répondis-je d'un ton assuré.

Je dois reconnaître que tu as du cran petite, mais je te propose de ne pas trop l'ouvrir et je te promets que je ne dirai rien de compromettant à Portgas. Après tout je pourrais par exemple lui mentir au sujet de Sabo et toi, me dit-il en arborant une mine satisfaite.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre à cet instant. Je me sentis gênée de savoir qu'il avait compris qu'Ace était important à mes yeux et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui raconte des mensonges où qu'il sème la discorde entre nous. Il continua :

D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu faire confiance à cet idiot ? Il est tout sauf quelqu'un de confiance.

Je déglutis. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur le sujet.

Tu sais quoi Kidd, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as à dire, lui dis-je, lasse de notre conversation, ou peut-être était-ce par peur d'entendre ses paroles.

Il sourit une fois de plus puis me répondit :

Comme tu veux, mais si tu as envie de m'écouter n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil puis d'un rire qui se voulait bruyant. Au fait, reprit-il, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles.

Mia. Mia Scarlett.

Il me fit un dernier sourire digne du personnage qu'il était et s'en alla.

Je lui répondis simplement par un regard insistant car je ne voulais pas voir Sabo arriver à ce moment là mais je le vis jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction que je fis mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. S'il m'avait vue discuter avec Kidd il se serait inquiété.

Le cours avait débuté depuis une heure et demie et je n'arrivais pas à rester éveillée, celui-ci étant trop ennuyeux pour me tenir en haleine. Plutôt que d'écouter, j'observais les étudiants autour de moi. Je remarquais que pour la première fois le blond ne suivait pas le cours mais paraissait pensif. En revanche, Koala, toujours fidèle à elle même, s'amusait en envoyant des objets sur le garçon, faisant croire que c'était une fille assise trois rangée plus haut.

Koala tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Sabo ne suive pas le cours ? lui demandai-je.

Si. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ca ne m'amuse même plus de lui lancer mon crayon sur la tête alors qu'il ne se retourne pas, me répondit-elle.

Toi non plus tu ne me parais pas au mieux de ta forme.

Moi ? N-non tout va bien, comme d'habitude. Je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Koala je suis pratiquement sûre que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse de sa part donc je compris que j'avais touché juste. Je ne lui demandais rien de plus jusqu'à la fin.

Un peu plus tard, je sortais de ma chambre et marchais en compagnie de Nami vers celle de Robin. En passant, nous surprîmes cette dernière sortir d'une chambre qui se trouvait être celle d'un brun au teint basané, un bouc au menton. Il était étonnamment très beau . Nous ne pouvions retenir un hoquet de surprise ma colocataire et moi alors qu'ils montraient une certaine proximité. Nous les avions surpris tandis qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans un baiser langoureux tel une danse endiablée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la voir si proche de quelqu'un dans cet établissement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce qui semblait être fait à contre-coeur, la grande brune esquissa un sourire. Je vis Nami devenir rouge pivoine.

Qui était la personne avec Robin ? chuchotai-je.

C'est Trafalgar Law. Le garçon le plus respecté et le plus admiré de tout le campus. Le premier du classement.

Mon silence suffit à exprimer ma surprise, nous venions de comprendre pour quelle raison notre ami disparaissait sans prévenir, ou du moins, une des raisons. De plus, venant de Pologne, je n'étais pas habituée à observer des "démonstrations d'affection publiques", tout se faisait de manière privée là-bas.

Nous quittions le couloir pour nous rendre à la cafétéria avec les autres.

Nous étions sur le point de nous installer à une table, lorsque j'aperçus Ace assis à côté de Hanckok. Il passait tout son temps avec elle. Elle tenait son bras comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne le lui vole. Je le vis rire aux éclats avec le reste de son groupe mais lui n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir remarquée contrairement à la brune qui afficha une mine satisfaite en me voyant. Je dus me résoudre à les ignorer. J'eus un pincement au coeur en me retournant en direction de la table à laquelle me amis étaient installés.

Je n'adressais la parole à personne. Koala, l'ayant remarqué vint me parler :

Je vois que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

Je lui en expliquai la raison. Elle tenta de me rassurer en m'assurant que Ace était quelqu'un de très sociable et qu'il avait besoin d'un nouvel entourage mais je n'en crus pas un mot et visiblement elle non plus n'adhérait pas à ses propres paroles.

Après le repas, je me retrouvai seule avec Sabo sur la pelouse de la cour. Nous discutions et riions à propos de nos défauts respectifs puis lorsqu'un silence s'installa, je lui posai une question qui rodait dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà :

Dis moi Sabo, est-ce que tu me trouves bête si je te dis que je crois que j'aime Ace.

Je rougis après avoir prononcé ces paroles gênantes. Sabo lui ne comprit pas instantanément mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il me répondit :

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait bête. Tu ne fais rien de mal après tout.

Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça, ça doit être gênant pour toi.

Il me lança un regard presque vide. Il me semblait être lointain, ses yeux paraissaient regarder ailleurs.

Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Si tu aimes Ace alors fonce. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive et si tu as besoin de parler sache que je suis là.

La réponse du blond m'étonna si bien que je ne prononçai plus aucun mot pendant les minutes suivantes. Je fus néanmoins rassurée par ses paroles.

Merci Sabo, lui lançai-je avec un sourire sincère.

Pour ne pas créer de malaise, il se mit à parler de sujets totalement différents et nous reprîmes une conversation banale.

Point de vue extérieur :

Après une longue discussion avec Mia, Sabo se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se sentait affaiblit. Il le savait, Ace, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, avait gagné une place importante auprès de la fille qu'il "convoitait". Il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était l'aider à conquérir celui qu'elle aimait tout en sachant les conséquences qui en découleraient. Cela lui ferait certainement mal mais il voulait aider Mia, la rendre heureuse lui suffisait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses bras tout en réfléchissant lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis vit Ace de tenir au seuil. Ce dernier entra et dit :

Désolé, j'ai oublié ma clef dans la chambre. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais en train de dormir.

Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrait un jour dans cette pièce. Je croyais que tu avais oublié cet endroit, répondit le blond.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sabo ? Tu as un problème aujourd'hui ? Lança Ace, surpris pas la réponse de son cadet. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire des choses blessantes ou lui parler de manière désagréable si ce n'était lorsque Luffy et lui se disputaient.

Rien, laisse tomber et retourne voir tes nouveaux amis, dit-il irrité.

L'aîné des deux ne sut pas répondre et resta sceptique quant à la réplique du second. Sabo lui en voulait, lui qui était si calme d'habitude. Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Se dit Ace, après tout je n'ai rien fait de mal. Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce après avoir récupéré ses clefs et rejoignit le groupe avec lequel il avait déjeuné. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il croisa Hancock qui l'interpella et au même moment, Sabo quitta la chambre afin de parler avec le brun. Ce dernier fut stoppé dans son élan quand il les vit ensemble. Ils se parlaient, souriaient, la fille paraissait gênée, s'entortillait les doigts. Le garçon rougissait, lui prenait les mains et l'emmena plus loin. Le blond comprenait ce qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, il se devait de cacher cela à Mia. Elle serait détruite si elle apprenait que Ace et Hancock sortaient ensemble depuis peu.

L'après-midi se déroulait sans encombre, Mia, Nami et les autres s'étaient retrouvés à la fin des cours pour passer leur soirée ensemble, sans Ace, une fois de plus. Les jours suivants furent les mêmes, une personne manquait à l'appel et Mia n'avait toujours pas appris la cause de son absence, grâce ou à cause de Sabo. Elle se décida alors après une semaine à aller le voir elle même.

Elle marchait dans la direction du garçon en question lorsque le frère de ce dernier l'arrêta dans sa course. Celui-ci avait vu le couple dans le couloir. Les deux personnes montraient une proximité certaine et étaient sur le point de s'embrasser alors il prétexta d'abord avoir oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre pour que Mia l'accompagne mais elle était résignée à passer. Il tenta de nombreux arguments mais en vain car la fille de rendit vite compte qu'une chose se tramait derrière alors elle força le passage et se confronta à la réalité. Ace et Hancock se livraient un baiser intense qui traduisait des sentiments réciproques. Ce fut un certain choc pour l'étudiante, si bien qu'une larme coula sur le coup et elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour un garçon mais celui-ci lui tenait vraiment à coeur c'était indéniable. Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, elle n'y trouva personne, elle se réfugia sous la couverture de son lit et se mit à penser. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de verser des larmes, elle savait depuis un certain temps que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Mia s'endormit sous le coup de la fatigue, les yeux enflés sous l'effet de ses pleurs. Au bout d'une heure, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et après deux minutes d'hésitation, elle finit par ouvrir. Sabo. Encore Sabo. Sabo était tout le temps présent, il agissait comme son protecteur. Il lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux et lui dit que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit elle n'avait qu'à venir lui demander. Elle le remercia et le gratifia d'un simple sourire mais sincère.

Nami était de retour dans la chambre à une heure plus tardive que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle chercha sa colocataire blonde puis vit une forme sous la couette. Elle la tira brusquement.

Oh salut Nami, fit Mia, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais que s'est-il passé ?! pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? lui demanda-t-elle directement.

La blonde expliqua les récents événements et faisait mine de ne plus être atteinte. Après ce récit, la jeune fille rousse se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle savait que son amie aimait réellement le garçon aux tâches de rousseur alors cela avait dû lui faire l'effet d'un choc. Pour lui remonter le moral, elle l'invita à passer la soirée entre filles accompagnées de Robin et Koala, dans un restaurant typique anglais. Pour l'occasion, les jeunes femmes durent se mettre sur leur trente et un. Elle enfilèrent des tenues de soirée simples mais élégantes.

En sortant de leur chambre, les deux amies croisèrent Sabo et Koala dans le couloir. Ceux-ci discutaient de leur soirée puis lorsque le garçon aperçut les deux filles, il ne put empêcher le sang de lui monter aux joues si bien qu'il s'empourpra. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa gêne et balbutia à chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche. Il se retint de trop observer Mia qu'il avait trouvé magnifique de son regard subjectif. Après tout, tous leurs amis avaient réalisé l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme mais ils avaient aussi remarqué qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer ses propres sentiments, sans doute par égard pour son frère. Il tentait malgré lui et cela même si ceux de Mia et Ace n'étaient pas réciproques. Certains l'auraient qualifié de trop bon ou peut-être naïf, lui se voulait loyal et respectueux.

Koala se renfrogna en voyant que son meilleur ami avait le regard rivé sur la plus petite des deux filles. Lorsque Robin remarqua cela, elle se promit de discuter avec sa cadette de ce qu'elle pensait de celui qui devait être son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait simplement pas l'avouer mais elle ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié et l'arrivée de Mia ne simplifiait pas les choses bien qu'elle la considère comme son amie.

Les filles passèrent leur soirée dans un restaurant au cadre agréable sans se soucier de leurs problèmes respectifs. Elles riaient beaucoup jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles aborde le sujet sensible.

A la fin de la conversation, la grande rousse s'adressa directement à la principale concernée :

Moi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'attarder sur Ace. Après tout, il y a plein de garçons sur ce campus et qui plus est, de beaux garçons, gentils et sur qui tu peux compter. Bien sur, je ne dénigre pas Ace, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est aussi notre ami.

C'est vrai, continua Robin, tu pourrais avoir tellement de succès, tu es très jolie.

Koala ne fit qu'affirmer les paroles de ses deux amies et tout cela fit sourire la cadette. Elle acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attrister sur son sort tandis que d'autres s'amusaient. Il fallait réagir.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir posté ce chapitre très en retard, il m'a été difficile de pouvoir l'écrire suite à des raisons personnelles et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que si je vous ai déçu ou non d'ailleurs avec les chapitres précédents, que celui-ci vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews cela me fera très plaisir et me soutiendra à écrire la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Frères

Depuis que je savais qu'Ace et Hanckok sortaient ensemble, je faisais tout mon possible pour les éviter, si bien que je voyais beaucoup moins mon groupe d'amis habituel. Je ne supportais pas le fait d'envier cette femme pour quelque chose, chose stupide qui plus est. En cours, je ne m'asseyais plus à côté à Koala, ni même Sabo, pour ne pas penser aux récents événements. En voyant que je m'éloignais d'eux, Kidd venait s'asseoir à mes côtés, au début sans parler, seulement en me riant au nez, puis au fil du temps, nous nous adressions de plus en plus la parole. Il me parlait toujours sur ce même ton sarcastique qui m'exaspérait et je lui répondait toujours d'un ton froid mais assuré. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus était sa soudaine envie d'en savoir plus sur moi. Cependant, malgré mon dégoût pour ce garçon, je passais quand même mon temps de repas en sa compagnie et celle de ses "amis", sans trop vouloir m'avancer. Il n'était pas mon amis mais je trouvais ce personnage assez intéressant. Il était moins idiot que les gens le pensaient mais il était très froid et très moqueur. Mon seul intérêt se trouvait être de pouvoir me changer les idées.

En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, j'aperçus Nami me jeter un regard furieux. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle avait pour intention de me réprimander et je m'arrêtai devant elle.

\- Alors ? Me dit-elle.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu sors de la chambre sans même me dire un mot, que tu passes ton temps avec l'autre imbécile et que tu ne nous adresse plus du tout la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, lui répondis-je, mais je ne veux pas passer mon temps à broyer du noir. À chaque fois que je suis avec vous je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Ace.

\- Nous sommes tes amis, nous pourrons toujours trouver un moyen pour te remonter le moral, nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes mieux.

Sa dernière phrase fut prononcée sur un ton triste et je ne pus réprimer ma tristesse alors je lui expliquai que je voulais seulement avoir de nouvelles connaissances. Elle ne semblait pas croire mes paroles, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Sans plus tarder, elle me prit par la main et me menait à notre chambre. Je fus le cobaye de nombreux essayages qui durèrent près d'une heure. Tous les styles y passaient. Elle me maquilla ensuite mais je fus très mal à l'aise alors elle n'en laissa que de légères traces. En me regardant dans le miroir je ne me reconnus pas tout de suite, n'y étant pas habituée mais je me trouvais quelque peu jolie. Nami me lança des compliments et se venta elle même de son effort ce qui me fit rire aux éclats.

Par mon apparence nouvelle, je semblais avoir pris de l'assurance, je me sentais moins "fragile".

Après cette étape, ma colocataire me prit une nouvelle fois par la main mais cette fois pour me mener à la cafétéria où nous vîmes un attroupement d'étudiants. Je tentais de m'approcher lorsque je vis Ace se tenir devant Kidd, une main pleine de sang. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait du sien mais ma pensée fut vite éclairée au moment où j'aperçus le roux venir essuyer le coin de sa bouche à l'aide de sa manche. J'hésitais à intervenir. Kidd sourit de plus belles. Je ne savais pas si son rire était dû à l'accès de colère de son "adversaire"ou si la raison était simplement qu'il m'avait vue scruter cette dernière scène. Il ne semblait pas dérouté et bien au contraire, Ace était le plus affecté par ce qui s'était passé. Je me glissais parmi la foule d'élèves afin que l'on me raconte les raisons de ce raffut.

Ace sortait de sa chambre et marchait en direction de la cafétéria dans le but de rejoindre sa nouvelle compagne. Il s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis les dernières semaines, c'est à dire depuis qu'il passait tout son temps avec Hancock. Elle était belle, gentille, en tout cas avec lui, et était intéressante. Il la pensait superficielle avant d'apprendre à la connaître et se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir eu cette idée.

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre mais une fois arrivé il tomba sur la personne qu'il désirait le moins voir. Kidd. Encore lui et toujours lui, présent pour gâcher ses journées, se disait-il. Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard mais le plus grand, le roux, bouscula son opposant pour le provoquer, et celui-ci se laissa prendre au piège. Kidd se moqua d'abord d'Ace :

\- Tiens, vous avez tenu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais ta nouvelle copine et toi. Il faut dire qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir te restreindre à une fille, hein l'allumette ?

\- Lâche-moi un peu poil de carotte vas t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit le brun commençant à rougir sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Oh j'ai touché un point sensible ? Tu sais ça fait un bout de temps que je vois ta petite blonde, boucle d'or, elle m'avait l'air triste alors je me suis permis de la réconforter. Ça n'avait pas non plus l'air de la déranger, répondit Kidd, sûr de lui, tout en esquissant un sourire narquois lourd de sous-entendus.

Ce fut trop pour Ace qui empoigna le col de la chemise de son opposant puis lui lança un coup de poing chargé de toute sa haine.

Kidd hoqueta de surprise par la réponse plutôt inattendue mais reprit vite son calme. Il sentit un filet de sang couler depuis sa bouche puis ria de plus belles. Il continuait de provoquer le brun. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre moquerie, il vit Mia arriver. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Son sourir s'effaça. D'un coup, il semblait plus affecté par la situation. Mia elle écarquilla les yeux, plus de surprise que de peur. Puis ne pouvant garder son calme Kidd se remit à rire. La fille était venue s'interposer entre les deux garçons et se mit face à Ace. Elle ne le laissait plus ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le roux. Le brun fut d'abord étonné mais Mia ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire une phrase qu'elle relâcha sa colère sur lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ça ne va pas de frapper les gens ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Il faut croire que te mettre tes amis à dos ne te suffit pas, il faut te faire des ennemis aussi. Je vois que tu n'as rien à faire de mieux. Laisse le tranquille. S'il te plait.

Sa réplique provoqua un brouhaha dans lequel on pouvait distinguer les questions que se posaient les spectateurs de la scène. "Je croyais qu'ils étaient amis ces deux là" fut une phrase qui se lisait sur beaucoup de lèvres. Ace fut le premier à s'étonner de la réaction de la blonde, si bien qu'il s'approcha d'elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière et s'en alla brusquement en attrapant Kidd par le bras. Celui-ci jubilait intérieurement mais s'empêchait de rire pour ne pas gâcher ce moment de trouble pour la jeune fille. Nami qui avait assisté à la scène s'empressa de retrouver Ace afin de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il l'a suivit sans trop contester.

\- Je crois que tu as quelques explications à nous donner, commença-t-elle.

Il lui répondit tout bas sachant qu'il était en tord.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?murmura-t-il, Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

\- Tu n'as rien fait non et c'est peut être bien le problème. Depuis combien de temps ne nous as-tu pas adressé la parole ? Depuis combien de temps ne nous as-tu pas accordé un regard ? Même Sabo n'as pas eu l'occasion de parler avec toi pendant ne serait-ce que trois minutes alors que vous vivez dans la même chambre. Nous ne te reprochons pas d'avoir de nouveaux amis, nous te reprochons d'avoir oublié les "anciens" ce qui étaient là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin.

\- Je sais, je m'excuse de vous avoir mis de côté.

\- Je veux bien accepter tes excuses Ace mais ça ne changera rien à la situation actuelle. Je tenais à te le dire quand même, après tout, nous sommes tous comme tes frères et sœurs alors si tu es heureux comme ça, nous le serons aussi. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Attends, Nami !

Elle s'en alla sans faire attention à la voix qui l'interpellait. Elle s'étonna elle même d'avoir dit des choses pareilles car elle avait déjà joué le rôle de la grande soeur mais les belles paroles étaient un art que maîtrisait surtout Sabo. Elle n'y était que débutante.

Depuis un certain temps, Nami passait sa journée en compagnie de Robin tandis que Mia s'habituait à la compagnie de Kidd. Elle avait énormément changé au point de se vêtir de manière totalement différente. Son style vestimentaire était devenu plus sombre, elle semblait plus fermée et plus… Froide. Les gens n'osaient pas l'approcher de trop près. Excepté Sabo. Lui faisait tout pour tenter de l'adoucir mais rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait. Il avait fait en sorte de lui faire entendre raison, ou du moins de lui expliquer qu'elle avait changé mais elle se renfrognait et se braquait davantage.

Elle ne s'habillait désormais plus que de noir et de violet, se maquillait de couleurs sombre et ne parlait plus qu'avec Kidd.

C'en était trop, Sabo se devait de réagir à cette situation qu'il jugeait être passée à l'extrême.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, il alla frapper à la porte de Mia. Il espérait pouvoir lui parler seul. Il fut content de voir que ce serait le cas car Nami n'était pas revenue depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il engagea directement la conversation lorsque Mia le laissa entrer.

\- Mia, je ne te reconnais pas, tu as changé depuis que tu passes ton temps avec Kidd. Et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler alors qu'on a cours dans le même amphithéâtre. Dis moi ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

Mia esquissa une mine surprise en entendant les paroles de celui qui devait être son meilleur ami, en tout cas qui l'était. Elle lui lâcha :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai simplement essayé de me faire d'autres amis, tu vas me reprocher ça ? D'ailleurs, si j'ai commencé à parler avec Kidd c'est parce qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à me dire sur cet endroit. Tant qu'on y est, tu m'avais caché le fait que tu étais sixième du classement.

\- Je ne t'ai rien caché du tout, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en faire part mais ne change pas de sujet s'il te - elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre et reprit :

\- Tu n'as pas non plus eu l'occasion de me dire que tu étais le fils du directeur et que Ace avait été abandonné.

\- Non je n'en ai pas trouvé l'utilité car tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Je préférerais que l'on évite de parler de ce genre de choses s'il te plait.

Elle déglutit puis lui répondit :

\- C'est bien une des choses que je te reproche Sabo ! Tu ne me dis rien alors que tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami !

Il le savait mais se le cachait. "Meilleur ami" ces mots sonnaient creux. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Mia se renfrogne et mette fin à la discussion.

\- Sabo arrête ! Tu n'es ni mon père ni mon frère et nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Alors arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire. Le blond réfléchit trois secondes puis sortit de la chambre après que son éternel sourire vola en éclats.

Elle le suivit dans le couloir puis l'arrêta et s'excusa. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait mis de côté celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Sabo ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle pleurait mais il se sentait bien. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre son malaise. Il ne lui dit rien si ce n'est "c'est bon, tout va bien" d'un ton calme.

Les jours suivants, ils ne se parlaient que très peu mais Mia faisait de son mieux pour entretenir un dialogue. Kidd avait remarqué que la fille s'éloignait. Il se décida alors à venir lui parler lui-même.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de m'éviter, toi ? Lui dit Kidd.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu et bafouilla.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De toutes façons je n'ai jamais été proche de toi.

\- C'est bien dommage j'avais tellement de choses à te dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je pense que tu seras contente de l'apprendre.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Kidd ! Lui lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ton Ace a de sacrés antécédents, lui répondit-il. Elle le pressa de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre. Ok, reprit-il. Tu sais déjà que Sabo et lui se proclament frères même si il n'ont aucun lien de parenté ?

Elle hocha la tête puis il continua.

\- Ils sont frères par alliance.

\- Alors ils sont-

\- Laisse-moi continuer, toi qui voulait savoir, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Il a été abandonné par son père et sa mère est morte quand il avait douze ans. Après ça, son père s'est remarié et est venu récupérer l'héritage que sa mère lui avait légué. Tu comprends bien qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, alors il a été envoyé en famille d'accueil.

\- Mais tu m'as l'air d'être très bien renseigné à son sujet, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Sa famille d'accueil, c'était la mienne.

Mia écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir dire un mot, elle était perdue et plus rien n'avait de sens. Kidd n'était pas n'importe qui en fin de compte, il était plus proche d'Ace qu'il ne le paraissait.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews pour me faire part de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre cela m'aiderait beaucoup.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

OK, je connaissais Kidd de plus en plus. OK, Ace n'avait pas été très cool ces derniers temps, mais de là à croire tout ce que ce fichu roux qui se moquait tout le temps de moi me racontait… Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lui couper la parole, sentant que la suite de son récit ne me plairait pas. Ace restait tout de même un ami. Il avait joué aux imbéciles certes, mais il restait mon ami. Lorsque j'arrêtai Kidd dans son explication, il se renfrogna.

\- Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

\- Non ce n'est pas le problème mais je sens que la suite ne va pas être agréable à entendre.

\- Eh bien tu diras ça au gars qui s'est tapé ma soeur plus vieille que nous.

Je fus stoppée net par la dernière phrase. OK, sur le coup, j'oubliai que je ne devais pas le croire sur parole. Je partis rapidement en direction de ma chambre alors que Kidd poussa un soupir. Sur le chemin je croisai Koala qui m'accompagna. Je lui demandai alors subtilement si elle était au courant de quelque chose concernant le brun mais elle ne me répondit que négativement. Cependant, Koala n'avait pas su mentir dans les règles de l'art, ou du moins, correctement. Après lui avoir expliqué que je savais qu'elle mentait, elle me montra un journal. Le journal du campus était devant moi. Zut. Il n'apportait que des ennuis, après tout c'était facile à deviner.

En première page, on pouvait retrouver le classement des vingt personnes les plus respectées, réédité tous les trimestres sauf si changement. Puis sur la page suivante, on pouvait lire les nouvelles concernant ces personnages. Des élèves s'étaient apparemment amusés à créer un classement des différents couples les plus populaires. Je ne fus pas étonnée de voir les noms Hancock et Ace dans le classement mais ils se trouvaient en seconde position. Le plus choquant était les noms constituant le premier couple Robin et Law. Je les avais déjà vus très proches certes, mais je ne pensais pas que tout le monde était au courant.

\- Koala, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ?

\- Eh bien, Law et Robin sont…

\- Ca je l'ai compris ! rétorquai-je. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi se retrouvent-ils dans ce classement et surtout pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air étonnée.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, d'accord ?

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle poursuivit.

\- Robin et Law se connaissent depuis un certain temps car ces deux là sont issus de familles très riches à la tête d'importants groupes commerciaux. Seulement dans ce milieu tu penses bien que tu ne choisis pas ton conjoint par hasard. Robin a été promise à quelqu'un d'autre par ses parents. Il s'appelle Edouard.

\- Alors Robin n'a pas accepté son mariage ? demandai-je.

\- Elle a même été mise à la porte. Enfin, quels bien grands mots ! Ses parents l'ont envoyée dans cette école car elle possède une certaine renommée, afin de ne pas entacher le nom du groupe mais c'est aussi car nous sommes dans un internat libre et qu'elle n'aurait plus à vivre avec eux.

\- Alors malgré qu'elle soit fiancée à Édouard elle montre sa relation avec… Trafalgar Law c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, me répondit-elle.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle s'était plusieurs fois cachée et pourquoi son couple était classé premier. Il était beau et elle plus encore. Tout cela avait le don de me faire déprimer. Après tout, le week end arrivait, Nami partait rejoindre sa famille et Robin allait sûrement le passer avec cet homme. J'allais être seule.

Plus tard dans la journée je vis la plupart des étudiants prendre un sac ainsi que quelques vêtements pour les deux jours suivants. Je passais ma soirée seule dans ma chambre à regarder les émissions du vendredi servant à passer l'ennui, après avoir dit au revoir à ma colocataire.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte et me levai ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je au brun posté devant le seuil de ma chambre.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler. Parler à Ace était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie ce jour là mais je compris que le mieux était d'accepter.

Je le fis entrer et nous entamâmes la conversation. Il engagea la conversation par des questions banales et certaines fois l'ambiance était pesante car nous avions perdu l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble. Manquant de patience, je coupai court aux discussions inutiles et lui posai la question fatidique : "pourquoi nous as-tu mis de côté ? " Il ne sut quoi me répondre. Il tenta de s'excuser et m'avoua qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de nous ou même nous causer du tort. Le mal était fait mais je ne me montrai pas rancunière. Simplement, je paraissais froide, ce qui lui déplut. Il m'en fit la remarque mais ce fut de trop. Alors je fus prise de colère. Je lui dis des choses que je ne pensais pas.

\- Ace, je ne te supporte plus, je ne veux plus te voir. Comment peux-tu me reprocher d'être froide avec toi sachant que tu ne fais même plus attention à nous ? Avec toi, l'expression "l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité" prend tout son sens. Son visage se crispa et son ton monta. Nous ne contrôlions plus nos mots. Cependant, nous entendîmes tous deux quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Un professeur avait toqué à la porte entrouverte après nous avoir entendus parler un peu trop fort depuis le couloir. J'allai à sa rencontre lui expliquer que tout allait bien mais lorsqu'Ace vit l'homme en question, son visage s'assombrit. Ils ne devaient vraiment pas s'entendre, le professeur ordonna au brun de sortir de ma chambre avec un regard noir. Il s'exécuta. Je n'avais jamais vu ce personnage mais il paraissait très charismatique, il était également très grand et arborait un teint pâle, des yeux d'une jolie couleur ambre qui lui accordaient un regard perçant. Une courte barbe au menton, il était brun.

\- Monsieur Portgas, vous devriez mieux vous comporter et vous le savez très bien.

Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, le professeur s'adressa à moi.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes bien Mia Scarlett ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, lui répondis-je.

\- Eh bien, je suis navré de devoir vous apprendre une nouvelle difficile. Venez dans mon bureau, nous y serons dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Je le suivis jusque dans son bureau, la boule au ventre. Zut, zut et encore zut.

* * *

Ace retourna dans sa chambre, prépara un sac de vêtements, prit sa clef et se tourna vers la porte lorsque Sabo l'interrompit :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui dit-il.

\- Je passe le week-end à l'extérieur, histoire de me changer les idées.

Le blond était assez réticent à cette idée mais n'en montra rien. A la place, il lui souhaita seulement de bien se reposer ce qui étonna le brun qui le remercia finalement. "Pas un mot de tout cela à Mia", se dit-il.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin lorsque Sabo se réveilla. On frappait à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à une heure pareille ? Il fut surpris de voir Mia devant le seuil, le visage emplit de larmes. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet état là mais elle ne put lui décrocher un mot. Ses yeux rouges soulignés par de grands cernes se refermaient tandis qu'elle se tenait debout.

\- Sabo… J'ai perdu mon père.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh, je suis désolé… je… est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau ou quelque chose pour te rafraîchir ?

malgré son intelligence, Sabo restait mal à l'aise dans certaines situations. Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'aider la fille qu'il aimait, même après tous les récents événements et s'en voulait.

\- Sabo, je n'en peux plus. Nami est rentrée chez elle ce week end et je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre pendant que Ace et… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

La voir comme cela lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour rester à ses côtés et non pour lui dicter de jolies phrases tout droit sorties d'un conte de fées. Cela lui paraissait bizarre et il détestait ce genre de choses mais pour elle il était capable de faire n'importe quoi. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes puisque Nami n'est pas là. Tout va bien maintenant, ne pleure plus, la rassura-t-il.

Ces quelques mots avaient été suffisants pour la calmer. Il quitta sa chambre et mena la jeune fille jusqu'à la sienne en la portant dans ses bras. Il espérait ne croiser personne étant gêné par la situation. Une fois arrivés, Mia ouvrit sa porte et il l'installa sur son lit tout en se posant à ses côtés. Elle murmura un merci avant de s'endormir très rapidement. Sabo était pensif. "Si tu me le dis de cette manière je ne pourrais bientôt plus me retenir. Arrête d'agir comme ça avec moi", pensait-il.

Désormais seul avec la grande blonde, il s'accorda un peu de repos et s'endormit, enlaçant la jeune fille.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis un bras chaud me tenir. Cette sensation était particulièrement agréable. Il me maintenait comme si son possesseur avait peur de me lâcher. Je mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux mais le bruit de la porte précipita la chose. Je distinguai une voix féminine. Nami. Elle rentrait déjà.

Je l'entendis s'approcher.

\- Je suis rentrée Mia ! Les trains de dimanche soir ont été annulés et… Oh… Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Finit-elle par dire en arrivant à côté de mon lit.

J'ouvris finalement les yeux et vis Sabo papillonner des siens. Zut. Que faisait-il ici ? Je ne me rappelais en rien ce qui s'était passé pour trouver mon meilleur ami ici.

\- Nami je peux tout t'expliquer. Enfin dès que je m'en rappellerai… Lui dis-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

\- Vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit-elle hésitante.

Sabo se réveilla en sursaut afin de se justifier.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Nami, Mia n'était pas bien alors je suis resté avec elle et je me suis endormi et-

Elle l'interrompit :

\- Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, y compris dormir dans la même chambre mais la prochaine fois prévenez moi.

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne se passe rien. Je me suis endormi à côté et-

Cette fois ce fut mon tour de l'interrompre.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, lui dis-je d'un ton calme et assuré, mon père et mort, j'ai pleuré et Sabo est venu me réconforter.

\- Oh… Mia je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter, je… J'aurais dû rester avec toi ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien je vais mieux maintenant.

Je vis son regard triste me fixer pendant que je me levais en direction de la salle de bain.

J'entendais depuis l'autre pièce mes deux amis parler tout bas.

\- Sabo, tu devrais faire attention.

\- Je sais. Je…

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les paroles. D'ailleurs, je ne distinguais plus rien pendant environ une dizaine de secondes.

La conversation reprit alors :

\- Il serait temps de penser un peu à toi, lui dit Nami.

\- Merci.

Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient et cela me frustrait quelque peu. Depuis que nous étions amis, nous n'avions pas de secret tous les trois alors je me sentis vexée sur le coup.

J'entendis la porte claquer, signe que Sabo était parti. Je sortis alors de la salle de bain pour enfin demander à ma colocataire :

\- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ?

\- De rien de spécial.

\- Oh, je vois. Bon, je vais à la cafétéria. A plus tard.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la cafétéria et en chemin je pensai à Robin. Koala était rentrée chez elle ce week end, elle n'avait pas pu m'expliquer tout ce que je voulais savoir concernant la grande brune.

Ace fut la première personne que je vis en arrivant. Je rejouai dans ma tête notre dialogue et me dis que j'avais été trop dure avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de nous blesser. Je devais peut-être oublier tout ça.

J'allai alors le voir et m'assis à côté de lui tandis qu'il attendait probablement Hancock.

\- Salut Ace, lui fis-je avec un sourire. Il écarquilla les yeux et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de me répondre.

\- Salut ! Tu- Enfin, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

\- Non, je suis venue prendre un petit déjeuner seule. Ca fait du bien parfois.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fais.

\- Tu n'attendais pas… Hancock ? lui demandai-je.

\- Non.

Un malaise s'était installé après sa réponse. Il enchaîna en changeant de sujet. Nous réussissions à entretenir un dialogue "normal", comme deux amis. Cela faisait longtemps.

Il m'accompagna à la sortie tandis que nous riions.

Sabo vint à notre rencontre depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il me prit par la taille et me ramena à côté de lui, sa main posée sur moi. Je me sentis rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sabo ? lui dis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien.

Il me fixa très longuement et je vis son visage très proche du mien. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Sabo avait de si beaux yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je vous prie de m'excuser mon retard mais je manque vraiment de temps. Si vous avez une critique à me faire concernant mes chapitres, un mot ou même une question n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir et puis je suis prête à écouter toutes sortes de remarques pour améliorer l'histoire ou le caractère des personnages.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Bien sûr les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda mis à part les personnages OC pour l'instant Mia.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Complications

\- Tu devrais faire attention Sabo.

\- Je le sais très bien.

\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te contenter de cette situation? Je sais que ça doit être pénible pour toi et je n'approuve pas ça.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse, Nami ? Lui lâcha-t-il d'un ton triste. Il continua :  
\- Est-ce que tu trouverais ça bizarre si…

\- Non pas du tout. Il serait temps de penser un peu à toi, lui répondit-elle.

\- Merci.

Sur ce simple mot qui rassura la rousse, il sortit de la chambre. Elle poussa un soupir las, tout en esquissant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Après être passé dans sa chambre, Sabo rejoignit Mia qu'il vit à l'autre bout du couloir en compagnie d'Ace. Il était peut-être son frère mais il ne supportait plus de les voir ensemble et cela, même s'il avait conscience du fait qu'Ace ne l'aimait pas, qu'il aimait Hancock.

Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il attrapa la blonde par la taille et la ramena contre son corps. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais dorénavant il ne regretterait aucun de ses gestes. Il vit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son nom de famille "Scarlett" lui correspondait vraiment à cet instant. Elle lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il lui répondit que tout allait bien. Il la regarda alors fixement droit dans les yeux. Il l'avait remarqué, Mia fuyait du regard lorsqu'elle se sentait gênée alors il tentait tant bien que mal de multiplier les situations gênantes. Il lui sourit et approcha son visage du sien. La blonde ne dit rien face au regard profond que lui lançait Sabo.

\- Euh, je vais aller dans ma chambre, à plus tard les garçons, dit-elle sans se retourner et tout en bafouillant.

\- Sabo, tu es bizarre en ce moment, que se passe-t-il ? Lui fit le brun d'un air inquiet.

\- Il ne se passe rien. J'ai juste décidé d'agir selon mon bon vouloir.

\- Sabo tu sais, par rapport à -

Il se fit interrompre lorsque le blond lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de quelconques excuses.

Il avait décidé de se montrer franc et de ne plus faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Il retrouva Luffy Il le salua et prit la direction de la cafétéria à son tour.

Mia, de son côté se posait trop de questions. Elle trouvait que son ami avait une attitude différente des autres jours.

Ses pensées changèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut cette jeune fille, Bonney. Kidd lui parlait de manière nonchalante mais l'on pouvait comprendre très facilement qu'il était gêné en sa présence. Malgré tout, c'était elle qui semblait perturbée par la conversation. Ce garçon ne se montrait véritablement qu'en présence de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Mia le vit l'attraper par les épaules, elle tenta de se rapprocher afin d'entendre la conversation qui paraissait animée. Sa curiosité lui joua des tours lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle, l'ayant remarquée. Kidd tiqua et quitta les lieux. Bonney quant à elle tenta de parler avec Mia.

\- Eh. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous écoutais ?

La jeune blonde fut étonnée de sa façon de parler. Après tout, ici en Angleterre, tout le monde parlait de manière plus ou moins élégante, du moins, la plupart du temps, cependant, elle, se montrait beaucoup plus décontractée que les autres.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous étiez en train de-

\- De nous battre ? Non pas vraiment mais ça ne t'excuse toujours pas.

Elle parlait de manière douce, cette fois.

\- Je sais. Désolée.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'excuser. Je t'ai souvent vue parler avec Kidd, t'as l'air de le connaître. Ca te dirait qu'on sorte un peu toutes les deux ? lui demanda Bonney.

\- Je devais aller voir une amie mais ce n'est pas pressant. Pourquoi pas ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Cette fille pouvait ingurgiter plus de nourriture en un repas que moi en une journée. Je me demandais si j'allais devoir payer la note ou pas. On avait passé la matinée ensemble et était parti manger dans un restaurant qui ne semblait pas dans mon budget. Néanmoins, Bonney n'avait pas l'air gênée par ce "détail". Au fur et à mesure que l'on parlait, j'en apprenais plus sur elle mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait des choses si personnelles. Ce qui me frappa surtout fut le moment où elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle faisait dans cette école. Elle avait surtout l'air de vouloir me mettre en garde contre presque tout le monde. Elle ne semblait à son aise avec personne.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fini par accepter de venir étudier ici, lui dis-je, tu avais tellement d'autres possibilités.

\- C'était soit ça, soit l'école militaire d'après mon beau père.

\- Mais que va-t-il gagner à t'envoyer en école militaire ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Bah, ma mère. Elle est malade et est sous tutelle. Donc je m'occupais d'elle mais il faisait tout pour la remonter contre moi, elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Je ne lui en veux pas.

\- Ni à ton beau père ?

\- Non. Je me porte bien loin de lui, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Après avoir fini, Bonney se dirigea vers le comptoir en me disant qu'elle allait demander une serviette. Je la vis payer le repas de là où j'étais avant que je ne la rejoigne rapidement. Je m'étais faite avoir, encore même si c'était plutôt une délicate attention.

On passait ensuite l'après-midi dans les magasins et j'entrai dans une librairie. En passant dans les différents rayons, je m'arrêtai devant les livres dont m'avait parlé Sabo. Il aimait beaucoup lire et me parlait tous les jours d'auteurs différents. Je décidai donc de lui prendre un livre dont le titre me paraissait familier et que, je l'espérais, il ne devait pas posséder. Je le rangeai rapidement après l'avoir payé tout en me demandant si il lui plairait.

Nous étions rentrées et Bonney tenait plusieurs sacs sous les bras contrairement à moi, qui n'en portais qu'un petit. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma chambre. J'étais impatiente de donner à Sabo son livre.

Je rencontrai Koala dans le couloir, accompagnée de Nami.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée, tout le monde est déjà revenu à ce que je vois, me dit la rousse.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs, un professeur te cherche. Je pense que tu ne le connais pas, on ne le voit pas souvent, continua Koala.

Je sentais que j'allai m'attirer des problèmes. Zut. J'espérais que ce serait la dernière fois que je prononçais ce mot.

* * *

Une atmosphère pesante se dégageait de la pièce. L'homme qui s'y trouvait jetait des regards par la fenêtre, puis en voyant Mia arriver, il se tourna vers la porte. Mia reconnut ce bureau.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit le grand homme brun.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je me demande si vous connaissez la raison de votre venue.

\- Je vous avoue que non.

\- Eh bien, votre mère n'est plus capable d'assumer vos frais de scolarité. Etant donné que vous êtes majeur, vous ne bénéficiez plus d'aucune protection.

Mia écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme ne lui annonçait que de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- J'ai pu observer votre dossier et j'ai vu que vous êtes une élève sérieuse. Je vais tenter de faire mon possible pour vous aider mais je ne peux rien vous garantir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le jardin du campus.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait quitter cette école. Son premier réflexe fut de retourner dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses affaires. Ce fut Nami qui l'y rejoignit pour connaître la raison de sa convocation à l'entente de laquelle elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Mia… Est-ce que tu ne peux rien y faire ?

\- Non, je n'ai tout simplement pas les moyens d'assumer l'inscription ainsi que la chambre à l'internat. Je vais devoir m'inscrire en université dès l'année prochaine.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu puisses rester.

\- Moi aussi. Je vais à la bibliothèque. A toute à l'heure.

\- Oui…

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle récupéra le livre qu'elle avait acheté à Sabo. Peut-être le croiserait-elle en chemin.

Elle fit de multiples allées et venues dans les rayons afin de trouver un livre qui lui conviendrait. Trafalgar Law était assis là en train de lire un livre sur le corps humain. Il la scruta puis lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça et s'installa deux chaises plus loin.

\- Je ne suis pas dangereux, tu sais ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? lui répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression de parler à quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la salle qui fuit la peste.

\- Oh… excuse-moi.

Elle se rapprocha et se plaça sur la chaise directement à sa droite.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes lire ? lui demanda le garçon avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, mais depuis que je suis partie de chez moi, le seul endroit qui me le permet est cette bibliothèque.

\- Je vois. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, là.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que je ne pourrai plus rester dans cette école, alors je suis venue me détendre.

Law la fixa longtemps avant de lui lancer :

\- Problèmes financiers ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas mauvais, tu n'as rien à craindre, ricana-t-il. Il semblait se moquer de la jeune fille mais ne paraissait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions.

\- Mon père est mort et ma mère ne peut plus assumer mes frais toute seule. Elle se démenait pour que je puisse m'occuper de mes études sans que je ne manque de rien.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais, je n'ai pas de famille alors j'ai dû me débrouiller pour vivre. Enfin, ne fais pas attention.

Cela étonna la jeune fille qui s'imaginait que la vie de Trafalgar Law ne devait pas être très compliquée. Encore un jugement infondé.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir… On ne se connait pas alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embête à me dire tout ça ? Je veux dire que tu n'es pas obligé d'essayer de m'aider, ou me rassurer ou-

Il la coupa dans ses paroles et continua :

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'aider. Je trouve la situation intéressante alors j'aimerais beaucoup en voir le dénouement.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu était spécial ?

\- Oui plusieurs fois. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'écouter l'avis des autres. Je préfère faire comme bon me semble. Il sourit.

\- Comme pour Robin ? lâcha-t-elle sans se contrôler.

\- Oui, en partie. Je vois que tu es bien renseignée. Il est temps que je te laisse. A une prochaine fois.

Il disparut du champ de vision de Mia.

Cette dernière remarque la fit rire. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être au courant alors pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

Cette fois ce fut Sabo qu'elle aperçut assis à une table. C'était le moment pour lui apporter son livre.

Elle se rendit à sa table puis s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Sabo…

La simple prononciation de son prénom fit sourire le blond.

\- Mia, toi aussi tu es venue lire un peu je suppose.

\- Oui, au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle lui tendit le livre. Les yeux de Sabo s'illuminèrent si bien qu'il se leva puis la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait très plaisir.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière si douce qu'elle ne semblait pas gênée de l'étreinte de son ami. Lorsqu'elle vit que les gens autour les fixaient, elle se libéra de ses bras.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà, Je ne savais pas de quels livres tu disposais, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, en tout cas j'en prendrai grand soin, merci encore.

Il arborait la même expression qu'un enfant à qui on avait acheté des bonbons. Mia ne put que rougir tellement elle le trouvait beau et rayonnant. Le garçon en profita et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Il se retourna puis la salua et sortit de la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille porta machinalement sa main à son front. Décidément Sabo était étrange ces temps-ci.

Sabo prit le chemin de sa chambre puis une fois arrivé il toqua à la porte. Ace lui ouvrit. Il ne savait quoi lui dire après ce que lui avait dit son "frère" le matin même.

\- Sabo il est temps qu'on parle, je ne supporte pas cette situation.

\- Ace, de tout ce que tu pourras me dire, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je compte bien tenter ma chance.

\- Tu aimes Mia c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Excuse-moi.

Sabo réfléchit, déposa son livre dans la bibliothèque puis sortit et se pressa pour rejoindre la chambre de Mia. Il y croisa Nami, et prit la grande blonde avec lui. "Un petit tour dehors ne devrait pas lui faire de mal" se dit-il.

* * *

Ça y est Sabo est décidé à se lancer mais est-ce que tout se passera comme il l'entend ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis j'attends vos reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre à l'heure, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Requête

Je me retrouvais à marcher seule avec Sabo le long d'un cours d'eau dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, pendant la nuit. Il avait insisté pour que l'on sorte de l'internat. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et là encore avait insisté pour que je lui explique la cause de mes soucis.

Il m'avait semblé calme. C'était comme si mes paroles ne l'inquiétaient pas. Au lieu de cela, il me mena à un parc d'attraction, me paya une barbe à papa et quelques "babioles" pour certains, mais de grands souvenirs pour moi. Je me montrai mal à l'aise sur le coup mais il me rassura très vite en disant que cela lui faisait très plaisir.

\- Sabo tu n'es pas obligé…

\- Je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie, pas parce que j'y suis obligé.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous lâcher des larmes.

\- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Je le tapai à l'épaule puis il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira vers lui. Je me retrouvais alors collée contre son torse. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait énormément de force tandis que j'essayais de me libérer. Ses bras puissants ne me permettaient aucun mouvement. Je le vis prendre un air sérieux et me fixer intensément. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et à cet instant je ne sus quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas mon ami qui avait changé de comportement du jour au lendemain. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait son visage du mien, mes yeux le fuyaient et mon visage se tournait, signe que j'étais embarrassée. Je ne souhaitais pas faire de mal à Sabo mais je ne pouvais pas agir à la légère et s'il tentait de faire ce à quoi je m'attendais, alors je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire. Après tout, je savais qu'à ce moment là Ace était encore présent dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire si rapidement même si je voulais réellement aller de l'avant.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Lui lançai-je.

Il m'avait lancé une pichenette sur le front et me regardait avec un sourire en coin alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Tu es vraiment très drôle ! ricana-t-il, si tu voyais ta tête …

\- Sabo ! C'est loin d'être drôle ! Viens, il est temps de rentrer.

\- D'accord, d'accord, tout va bien, pas la peine de t'énerver, continua-t-il tout en riant. Allons y.

Il était temps de rentrer. Il s'était bien moqué de moi et je m'en voulais d'être tombée dans le panneau.

La matinée de cours venait de prendre fin et je marchais en direction de ma chambre afin de quitter mon uniforme bleu et noir. En sortant, je rencontrai le professeur qui m'avait accueillie un jour plus tôt dans son bureau. Je ne savais toujours pas son nom mais il ne m'apportait que de mauvaises nouvelles, cela je le savais. J'espérais qu'il ne venait pas pour moi alors je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Mademoiselle Scarlett ?

Je me retournai doucement à l'entente de mon nom. Que me voulait-il encore ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau. Pourriez-vous y passer après le repas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondis-je, même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

\- Très bien, je vous y attendrai.

Il se retourna et s'en alla. A mon tour, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria et j'y retrouvai Nami accompagné d'un garçon dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Il était blond, très beau, avec des yeux clairs mais je ne l'avais jusqu'ici jamais vu. Cependant, je vis que Nami tentait désespérément de se débarrasser de lui alors je les rejoignis et attrapai le bras de ma colocataire.

\- Enfin je te trouve ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dis-je.

\- Oh désolée Cavendish, lança-t-elle, je dois la rejoindre, nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- Bon, alors à la prochaine, répondit-il.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, merci ! me dit-elle tout bas.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'air heureuse de mon arrivée.

Je déjeunais avec la grande rousse et la question franchit finalement la limite de mes lèvres. Je lui demandai qui était ce garçon qu'elle avait cherché à éviter un peu plus tôt. Sa réponse fut plus qu'étonnante. Ce garçon, qu'elle avait appelé Cavendish, était le quatrième du classement. Il était beau, et d'après les dires de Nami, intelligent et issu d'une famille aisée. Pour faire court, il possédait tout ce dont rêvaient les gens. Elle m'expliqua qu'il ne cessait de tenter d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle mais elle n'était pas du tout intéressée. Il était vrai que depuis que je la connaissais, elle ne m'avais jamais parlé d'une quelconque personne qui lui plaisait. Je m'étais néanmoins posé la question plusieurs fois.

\- Dis-moi Nami, elle tourna sa tête vers moi comme si je venais de la sortir de ses pensées, qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Oh personne.

Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Je décidai d'essayer de comprendre un peu plus tard lorsque je vis Kidd arriver. Fidèle à lui-même, il me fit un sourire narquois puis se moqua de moi en quelques paroles. Après cela, il me demanda de le suivre, demande à laquelle je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, puis me tira par le bras. Je savais d'ores et déjà la raison de sa requête.

\- T'as pas envie de savoir la suite de mon histoire, Blondie ?

\- Disons que j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire, lui répondis-je.

\- Dommage, j'espérais que tu pourrais en tirer certaines conclusions.

\- Kidd, si tu es venu pour dénigrer Ace alors retourne d'où tu viens.

Son regard s'intensifia. A cet instant, je compris que la seule prononciation du prénom de mon ami le mettait en colère. Il continua sans que je ne lui donne mon approbation :

\- Il a été viré de chez moi après qu'on se soit battu. C'est un peu plus tard qu'il a rencontré Sabo. Au début, ils passaient leurs journées ensemble sans savoir qu'ils étaient frères par alliance. Ace n'avait pas de famille alors il l l'a accueilli chez lui un jour. Heureusement, le père de l'allumette n'était pas chez le blond ce jour là, il était en voyage d'affaire. Sa mère l'a accepté pendant quelques jours et l'a traité comme son propre fils. Il a eu de la chance, il a goûté à la belle vie après l'enfer, l'imbécile.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- La famille de Sabo est riche alors ils l'ont aidé comme ils ont pu.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas ça ! s'étonna-t-il.

Il venait de m'apprendre trop de choses sur des gens qui étaient censés être mes amis, non les siens. Je ne savais plus quoi dire alors je restais bouche bée devant le roux.

\- Comment puis-je être sûre que tout ce que tu me dis est vrai ? lui dis-je, après tout, je n'avais aucune raison valable de le croire lui plus qu'un autre.

\- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise que je décidai d'abandonner Kidd à cet endroit.

\- Salut, lui dis-je doucement.  
Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il se retourna et quitta lui aussi les lieux.

Après mon repas, je retournai dans le bureau de cet homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Il m'accueillit puis m'annonça une nouvelle plus que surprenante. Il avait trouvé un moyen de m'aider à continuer mes études ici. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un avait proposé de m'aider. Il ne m'avait pas révélé le nom de mon "sauveur" mais je me montrai d'abord embarrassée et commençai par refuser. Cependant, d'après le professeur, car je savais qu'il était professeur, cette personne avait insisté pour m'obliger à accepter. Je ne désirais vraiment pas devoir être redevable à quelqu'un et devoir rembourser une dette, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Mademoiselle, au vu de votre situation, si vous désirez réellement continuer vos études ici, le mieux pour vous serait d'accepter, croyez-moi.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Très bien mademoiselle, mais sachez que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Comment pouvais-je accepter l'aide de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas ?  
Je sortis de son bureau et me rendis à l'amphithéâtre pour le cours suivant. J'étais avec Koala cette fois encore lorsqu'un garçon s'approcha d'elle puis la bouscula. De ses grands bras il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Je me ruai vers elle pour savoir si tout allait bien mais le garçon s'interposa, engagea la conversation et l'emmena avec lui à l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle protestait, disant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Naturellement, je tentai de l'en empêcher, cependant, celui-ci était plus que têtu, mais également bien plus fort que moi. Personne ne nous avait vus ou quoi ? J'étais sûre que plusieurs personnes avaient assisté à la scène mais aucune n'avait feint une petite aide, mais tous semblaient agités pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

Pendant que mon amie se faisait porter loin de moi, je tentais de la suivre mais un homme stoppa ma course. Je vis depuis ma position que Koala essayait de se débattre mais en vain, sa poigne se resserrant au fur et à mesure.

\- Mademoiselle Mia Scarlett ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi, répondis-je à la hâte.

\- Hmm… Eh bien, cela promet.

\- Pardon ? Je sentais que la présence de cet homme m'irriterait au plus haut point alors je fis en sorte de m'en libérer.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse mais je dois partir, au revoir.

\- De toutes manières nous serons amenés à nous revoir. Il se retourna et s'en alla. Quelle impolitesse. Je me rappelai que je devais rejoindre Koala puis me mis à sa poursuite.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cour du campus, je fus surprise de voir que quelqu'un l'avait enlevée en voiture. Je ne savais plus que faire, si bien que je me ruai derrière la voiture sans savoir où elle se rendait, ni même qui l'emmenait.  
Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller prévenir Sabo. Je me disais que Sabo et Koala étaient très proches alors il était plus logique d'aller le voir lui. Bon sang, que se passait-il dans la tête des étudiants de cette école ?

* * *

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Koala soupira de soulagement. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle se rendait et qui était le garçon qui l'avait emmenée.

\- Allez princesse, descends de là.

Le garçon aux fines boucles brunes lui tendit la main. Il avait de grands yeux bleus et une peau pâle, le tout disposé sur un fin visage accompagné d'un physique assez avantageux. Il lui prit la main et la fit descendre de la voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu essaye d'être gentil avec moi depuis tout à l'heure que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait, lui lâcha Koala, faisant la moue.

\- Je cherchai simplement à te rassurer, je ne suis pas venu te faire de mal.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu me veux mais quoi que tu me dises, je ne te ferai pas confiance.

\- C'est bien dommage.

Il avait fini par parler dans sa barbe et Koala ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de répéter. A la place, elle le suivit lorsque, lui, lui demanda d'entrer dans une demeure des moins commodes, ressemblant à ces châteaux que l'on ne voyait que dans les films. Elle ne sentait pas d'hostilité venant de son "ravisseur", après tout, s'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps.

Un homme en costume les mena vers une pièce séparée du couloir par une immense double porte. Lorsque l'homme l'ouvrit, il convia les deux jeunes gens à entrer puis les abandonna dans la pièce. Après qu'ils entrèrent, le garçon prit la parole le premier.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, je l'ai amenée.

\- Bien, nous tiendrons parole, sois-en sûr.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années venait de répondre, sa femme à ses côtés. Il était également accompagné d'un jeune homme de la même tranche d'âge que les deux "invités".  
L'homme se présenta :

\- Je suis Outlook, le père de Sabo, je crois que vous vous connaissez.

\- Oui, Sabo est mon meilleur ami mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

\- Jeune fille, tu n'as pas besoin de douter. Il lui montra une photo de famille présentant Sabo plus jeune, ainsi que ce même homme avec vingt ans de moins et une femme blonde, très jolie. La femme n'était pas la même que celle qui se tenait aux côtés d'Outlook. Celle de la photo était bien plus jolie.

\- Je vous le concède, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de ma venue ici ? répliqua Koala.

\- Je vais être clair et concis. Je souhaiterais que vous épousiez mon fils.

Koala ne put retenir un sursaut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Elle était abasourdie par cette requête. Comment un homme qui la connaissait à peine pouvait avoir le culot de lui demander cela ?

\- Pardon ?! Vous ai-je déjà précisé que Sabo était mon meilleur ami ?

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la jeune fille était tombée amoureuse du blond. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, c'était lui qui était venu lui parler alors qu'elle se sentait si seule.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux accepter cela, continua-t-elle.

Le regard de l'homme se durcit.

\- J'ai déjà pu m'entretenir avec votre famille qui ne montrait aucune objection à cette union. J'ai très bien observé votre comportement et vous vous montrez exemplaire dans la poursuite de vos études, classée dans le haut du tableau. Vous semblez également être très bien vue du point de vue des élèves si on en croit un certain classement dans lequel vous prenez de plus en plus d'importance. De plus vous entretenez de très bonnes relations avec notre fils tandis que nous même en entretenons d'aussi bonnes avec vos parents. Quoi de plus normal pour un père, à la tête d'un groupe si important que le nôtre de préparer l'avenir de notre famille, et de notre fils ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler puis reprit :

\- Je conçois que vous soyez prise sur le fait à cette annonce alors je vous accorde quelques temps pour réfléchir, mais sachez que vous pourriez perdre beaucoup en refusant et que ce serait une grande erreur.

La jeune fille ne réussit à ouvrir la bouche et resta muette. Outlook appela le vieil homme de tout à l'heure et lui demanda de mener les deux jeunes à la voiture puis les salua, avant que les portes du bureau ne se referment derrière eux.

Ils sortirent de la voiture une fois arrivés à l'internat. Koala avait envoyé un message à Mia afin de la prévenir que tout allait bien, qu'elle rentrait déjà et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle était perturbée par cette rencontre, si bien qu'elle ne décrocha pas un mot au garçon de tout le voyage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre de la jeune fille que le garçon tenta de lui parler.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté, Koala.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Alors qu'attends-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas Page. Ravi de te rencontrer ma belle, j'étudie également ici.

* * *

Une demande plus que surprenante pour la jeune Koala, que va t-elle faire ?

Mia quant à elle va-t-elle accepter l'aide proposée ? Qui lui a proposé cette aide ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée du retard, cette année a été particulièrement dure et longue alors j'espère que vous m'en excuserez et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque à me faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review cela me ferait vraiment plaisir et cela encourage à écrire et tenter de s'améliorer. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Dans mon dos

Koala comprenait que le garçon passerait son temps à la surveiller si il étudiait également dans cette école. Comment les événements avaient-ils pu prendre une telle tournure ? La jeune fille savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision car il s'agissait tout de même de l'avenir de sa famille, qu'elle décevrait sûrement si elle refusait. Elle tentait d'éviter Thomas autant qu'elle le pouvait mais souvent en vain. Il se trouvait toujours dans la même salle qu'elle, mangeait toujours avec elle et passait sa journée avec elle, se faisant passer pour son ami. Bien entendu, d'après Outlook, il fallait l'observer pendant toute la journée sans que personne ne soit au courant de ses intentions.

Après avoir quitté la laverie, Mia ainsi que sa colocataire se dirigèrent avec de lourds paniers à linges propres dans les bras, un papier surplombant la pile de la première. Ce papier contenait une proposition faite par écrit de la mystérieuse personne qui lui accordait son aide financière.

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir accepter l'aide de cette personne Mia ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux pouvoir continuer mes études.

\- Dans ce cas, allons donner ta réponse, lui répondit Nami.

Les deux amies déposèrent leurs paniers puis quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Koala venait y déposer les affaires qu'elles avaient fait tomber à l'extérieur. Elle ne devait pas voir le papier, si bien que Mia s'affola puis ouvrit la porte espérant qu'elle ne voit pas le papier sur la commode près de l'entrée. Une fois les vêtements déposés, la rousse partit quelques questions à l'esprit.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur. Après un échange de formalités, Mia lui donna son verdict, qu'il approuva sans aucun doute. Il nota alors des informations sur un papier, un numéro de téléphone et une adresse, et les tendit à l'intéressée. Il lui avait conseillé d'appeler le propriétaire, ce numéro étant celui de la ligne directe du supposé financeur des études de Mia, ce qu'elle fit en entrant dans sa chambre.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne. Un homme décrocha. Il avait une voix grave mais Mia semblait l'avoir déjà entendue.

\- Bonjour, je suis-

\- Mia Scarlett, je le sais. J'attendais votre appel.

\- Oh… J'ai bien conscience d'avoir mis un certain temps à me décider mais j'en suis certaine maintenant. J'accepte votre proposition.

\- Très bien, reprit l'homme au bout du fil, dans ce cas, j'aurais besoin de vous parler de quelques conditions au bon déroulement de notre accord.

\- Bien sûr, continua Mia, espérant qu'on ne lui en demanderait pas trop.

Koala aperçut Sabo à l'autre bout du couloir, mais depuis la rencontre avec son père, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'approcher. Elle pensait que cela représentait un manque de respect pour son ami qui n'était sûrement au courant de rien. Elle constata qu'il ne portait pas son habituelle cravate noire autour du cou, celle qu'il n'oubliait jamais. Elle tenta de l'éviter et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle s'étonna de voir la cravate de Sabo sur son lit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle le savait, c'était bien la sienne et c'était surement Thomas qui l'avait mise là. Comment avait-il fait, elle ne le savait pas mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle devait aller voir le blond.

La jeune fille récupéra un journal du lycée et se mit à le lire après être arrivée à la cafétéria. Le nouveau classement avait été imprimé mais elle ignora cette rubrique en en voyant une qui l'intéressait davantage. Le classement des couples avait changé, et à sa plus grande surprise, Mia s'y trouvait, ou plutôt, Mia et Sabo s'y trouvaient tous les deux.

 _Comme à chaque fois, voici le classement tant attendu ! Cette semaine il y a du changement au niveau des couples du campus. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous attendons vos réactions !_

 _10… 9… 8…_

 _3 : Sabo et Mia, 2 : Ace et Hancock, 1 : Law et Robin._

"Sabo et Mia ? Ces deux-là sont-ils vraiment en couple ?" se demandait Koala. Elle savait déjà que Sabo aimait la jeune fille mais, elle, l'aimait-elle ? Elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu finir dans ce classement puis se ravisa. Dorénavant, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Elle devait éviter Sabo, ce qui signifiait également éviter Mia et ces événements tombaient à pic. Il serait beaucoup plus simple de refuser la proposition d'Outlook. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se voiler la face, cela lui faisait mal de savoir cela. Elle aimait Sabo, elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle serait prête à tout pour qu'il l'aime en retour. Oui, pourquoi devait-elle se priver de celui qu'elle aimait ? Après tout, elle aussi avait droit à l'amour. Etait-il nécessaire de se priver de cela parce que Mia était là ? Certes elles étaient amies, mais justement, une amie devrait pouvoir comprendre cela. Elle voulait Sabo pour elle.

Elle était décidée. Aucun obstacle ne le lui enlèverait et, même si elle aimait beaucoup Mia, elle souffrait trop de cette situation. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle le voulait pour elle, qu'elle voulait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, contre son corps et pouvoir l'embrasser de ses lèvres rosies par la chaleur que lui procurerait le corps de son "amant". Oui, elle ferait tout pour cela et pour qu'il l'aime en retour.

Koala se mit en route en direction du dernier endroit auquel elle avait aperçu Sabo, après tout, il fallait bien lui rendre sa cravate. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre mais ce fut Ace qui lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Tiens Portgas, ça fait longtemps.

\- Ouais, vraiment longtemps, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Eh bien, je cherchais Sabo.

\- Sabo ? Je crois qu'il est occupé pour l'instant, il est passé dans la chambre tout à l'heure, il cherchait partout sa cravate en pensant que je l'avais mais il ne l'a pas trouvée alors il est parti chercher à la laverie.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup Ace.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Ace l'interpela :

\- Koala, s'il te plait, dis lui que j'aimerais que l'on parle tous les deux et que je n'aime pas cette situation. J'essaye depuis un certain temps mais il ne m'écoute pas, reprit-il d'un ton sincère.

\- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas.

Sabo cherchait désespérément sa cravate dans le linge de la laverie sans pouvoir trouver. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère, enfin sa véritable mère, une cravate qu'elle souhaitait qu'il porte dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner ses recherches lorsque son amie se montra, l'objet à la main.

\- Sabo ! Je te trouve enfin, il fallait que je te remette cela.

\- Merci beaucoup, où l'as tu trouvée ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je la cherche, lui répondit le blond, soulagé.

\- Il me semble que je l'ai trouvée dans un couloir… au troisième étage du bâtiment "cent", enfin, le bâtiment des filles.

\- Le bâtiment des filles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait la bas ?

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est trompé et l'a emmenée par erreur.

\- Non, lui répondit-il d'un ton ferme, c'est impossible. Elle était dans sa boîte ce matin comme chaque fois que je l'enlève. Si tu l'as trouvée comme cela c'est que quelqu'un l'as sortie de sa boîte, donc que cette personne s'est rendu compte qu'elle l'avait en sa possession.

Koala réfléchit quelques secondes. Si elle prétendait que c'était Mia qui l'avait volée, alors Sabo lui en voudrait, simple question de respect. Tout le monde savait que le blond était très ordonné et attachait de l'importance à certains principes. Le fait que son amie lui vole sa cravate pour une quelconque raison ne l'enchanterait pas, surtout si elle n'en parlait pas, ou plus encore, si elle le niait.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que j'y pense…

\- Oui ?

La jeune fille fit mine d'être gênée, embarrassée.

\- Il me semble l'avoir trouvée à quelques mètres de… la chambre de Mia et Nami.

\- La chambre de Mia et Nami ? Alors elles m'auraient pris ma cravate ? je pense que tu vas un peu loin Koala, accuser les filles sans aucune raison…

\- Ecoute Sabo, je ne pense pas que ce soit Nami mais plutôt Mia.

Elle poursuivit avant qu'il ne la coupe dans son élan :

\- Je l'ai vue entrer très vite dans sa chambre ce matin avec des vêtements tout propres sortant de la laverie mais elle en a fait tomber certains et a fermé sa porte. En ramassant les vêtements, j'ai trouvé ta cravate parterre. Lorsque j'ai toqué à sa porte, elle avait l'air agitée, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Après cela, elle m'a assuré que tout allait bien et a refermé la porte. Elle est sorti quelques minutes après.

\- Alors c'est Mia…

La jeune fille fit une pause dans son récit puis reprit :

\- Sabo, je ne voudrais pas créer de problème tu sais-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne parlerai en aucun cas de tout ça, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Je suis désolée, et merci.

\- Merci à toi Koala.

Le sourire qu'il affichait était artificiel. Il se sentait très mal, il avait été volé par la fille qui comptait le plus pour lui. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait. Koala avait bien rodé son plan, ses deux amis s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre après une dispute et elle pourrait en profiter pour se rapprocher du beau blond, tel qu'elle aimait l'appeler, lorsqu'elle était seule.

Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pu faire cela que grâce à l'aide de Thomas, qui avait dû mettre la cravate dans sa chambre. Avait-il pensé que Koala irait jusque là ? Cela, la jeune fille ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus que le cours des événements allait en être grandement affecté.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais regardée ? Ca fait si longtemps que j'espère que tu t'intéresses à moi.

Le regard rivé sur celui du roux, la brune reprit :

\- J'ai accepté d'être dans ce classement seulement pour que tu prennes conscience que je suis là…

\- Qui t'as dit que tu m'intéressais ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. Va t'en maintenant.

\- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'être ce que tu voulais dire.

Le garçon continuait de la fixer. Elle approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne, les yeux à mis clos et lui ne fit que suivre le mouvement. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser tandis que les mains de la jeune fille glissaient le long de son corps. C'était un garçon, on ne pouvait lui demander de retenir ses ardeurs dans une situation pareille. Elle frissonna. Cette dernière remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa tête tandis que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ils entamèrent une danse endiablée, qui semblait transporter la jeune fille au teint rosi.

Soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Bonney se tenait devant l'entrée de la chambre du roux, figée par la scène qu'elle observait.

\- Tu sais quoi Kidd, oublie-moi.

Il lâcha brusquement la jeune brune et la poussa violemment avant de lancer :

\- Attends, ne pars pas, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi d'après toi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis ? En fait je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre, je m'en vais. Salut.

Kidd lâcha un grognement de rage. Il se mit à crier sur la brune que tout le monde surnommait "Baby Five".

\- Dégage de la maintenant ! Qui t'a dit d'entrer dans ma chambre, hein ?!

\- Kidd, je veux que tu me voies, cela fait trop longtemps que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention et je ne peux plus le supporter.

\- Je te dis de me lâcher, tu entends ? lui répondit le roux, enragé.

Elle tenta de s'approcher une dernière fois de lui et effleura son torse de ses doigts, lorsqu'il l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle reboutonna la chemise qu'elle avait ouverte en entrant puis prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir mais il lui retint le bras.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ça.

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner. Kidd lâcha un profond soupir. Il allait devoir expliquer à Bonney ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Baby five était venue après avoir vu Kidd entrer dans sa chambre, et tout le monde le savait, il n'avait pas de colocataire. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se touvait dans le couloir, elle avait placé sa main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de la fermer puis l'avait ouverte d'un geste calme. Il n'avait pas attendu de voir ce qu'elle était venue faire pour savoir mais lui avait demandé d'entrée de jeu la raison de sa venue. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et avait fait quelques pas lents dans sa direction, puis lorsqu'il s'était trouvé tout près d'elle, elle s'était, tout aussi lentement, collée au torse du garçon qui eut d'abord un mouvement de recul. Cependant, lorsque Baby Five avait posé ses mains sur lui, il n'avait pu résister. C'était à ce moment qu'ils s'étaient parlé, puis embrassé avant que Bonney n'arrive.

* * *

\- Baby Five, j'espère que tu as réussi.

\- Oui, elle nous a vus.

\- Très bien. Beau boulot. Je t'aiderai à te rapprocher de Kidd et tu m'aideras à arriver à mes fins.

\- Oui, j'y veillerai, dit-elle, malgré les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

* * *

Ace se rendait à son amphithéâtre en compagnie de Luffy et Mia, qui devaient se rendre dans le même bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sabo portant de nouveau sa cravate. Ace s'étonna puis se montra quelque peu soulagé pour son camarade, se disant qu'il ne passerait plus son temps à la chercher. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, de manière assez froide, mais au moins, ils s'étaient parlé. Tout au long de leur échange, son regard n'avait pas croisé une seule fois celui de Mia qui crut d'abord qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, chamboulé par la présence d'Ace et fatigué de sa journée. Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'interpella, elle vit qu'il l'avait ignorée. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce fut Ace qui le remarqua.

Après leurs quelques heures de cours, le brun retrouva Mia. Il lui proposa d'aller se promener dans un parc, souhaitant discuter avec Mia librement.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et ce fut le garçon qui parla le premier.

\- C'est très compliqué en ce moment entre Sabo et moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire lorsqu'on est ensemble, il me méprise presque, en bref il m'en veut toujours.

\- Si Sabo t'en veut c'est parce qu'il te considère réellement comme son frère et il s'est senti trahi pendant un temps. Tu lui parlais à peine, tu ne lui faisais plus confiance, tu l'avais abandonné.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça et je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté. Avec lui et avec toi. Mais je ne supporte plus cette situation, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. S'il te plait aide-moi.

\- Bien sûr, je vais t'aider, lui répondit Mia, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais avant cela, il va falloir que je sache pourquoi il à l'air particulièrement en colère contre moi.

\- Eh bien je t'aiderai.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai le sentiment de retrouver mon ami.


	10. Chapter 10

bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Condition

Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Il étudiait peut-être dans la même classe. Non, enfin, il ne savait plus. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant ce jour. Sabo avait rencontré Koala en compagnie du garçon nommé Thomas. Il s'était présenté au blond comme un ami de longue date de la jeune fille, mais Sabo avait du mal à le croire. Il était beaucoup trop… Il ne savait pas non plus trop quoi mais il ne le croyait pas.

\- Sabo, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Quoi ? lui dit-il, comme sorti d'un rêve. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas parlé à Mia ?

\- Pourquoi lui parlerais-je ?

\- Eh bien… Laisse tomber.

Thomas fit interruption dans leur conversation ;

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger mais il va falloir se bouger, on a un certain nombre de choses à faire je te rappelle Koala.

Il montra un sourire narquois au blond. Il attrapa alors son amie par le bras et la ramena vers lui. Celle-ci s'étonna de la situation, pour elle il ne l'aidait pas du tout à arriver à ses fins ou ne serait-ce qu'à les rapprocher.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du champ de vision de Sabo, Koala s'arrêta net :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ?!

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?

\- Oui mais-

\- Alors fais ce que je te dis. Il est très facile de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce garçon en ce moment. Il est complètement perdu.

Elle arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Il soupira puis reprit :

\- Il ne parle plus du tout avec Mia, Ace et lui sont en froid, il y a toujours ses autres amis mais deux sur trois de ses meilleurs amis sont hors course, si on oublie le fait qu'Ace est un garçon. Sa dernière remarque le fit sourire. Qui reste-t-il ?

\- Moi ?

\- Bingo. Sabo ne s'entend pas très bien avec sa famille non plus, ça je te l'affirme. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement. Je parie qu'il ne doit pas être content que je m'accapare une des seules personnes à qui il fait entièrement confiance.

Elle ne sut comment réagir et se sentait mal. Elle avait le sentiment de se jouer de Sabo et c'était mal, elle le savait. Cependant, c'était justement parce qu'elle tenait à lui plus que tout qu'elle faisait cela.

\- Bien. Et la prochaine étape ?

Un second sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Tu m'accompagnes.

* * *

Il était temps de découvrir qui allait aider Mia dans le financement de ses études. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que cette personne était un homme.

Elle traversa un couloir en compagnie de Nami, menée par un vieil homme, semblant être un majordome. Il les fit attendre dans une salle comportant quelques fauteuils luxueux. Au bout de quelques minutes, à l'heure exacte du rendez-vous, la porte fut ouverte par un second homme, cette fois semblant être un garde du corps. Il ne laissa pas Nami entrer et seule Mia passa la porte, après avoir lancé un regard nerveux à sa colocataire.

En entrant, la jeune fille aperçut une chaise tournée vers le mur, n'en montrant que le dos. Elle n'attendait plus que de voir le fauteuil se retourner afin de savoir qui s'y cachait. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, la jeune fille fut surprise de voir la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Eh bien Mia Scarlett, je t'attendais.

\- Trafalgar… Law ? Fit-elle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la personne qui se propose de m'aider soit Trafalgar Law.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée de la raison qui m'a poussé à faire cela.

\- Non, vraiment aucune. Je ne savais pas non plus que j'avais à faire à quelqu'un si… Important.

Law s'interrompit et arqua un sourcil, il savait qu'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer.

\- Ton père est celui qui a aidé ma famille à financer la création d'une entreprise familiale. Mes parents étant décédés et … Ton père également, j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de t'aider dans tes plans, dans la mesure ou ma famille à une dette envers toi.

\- Je vois, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'aurais pensé que vous auriez fondé votre entreprise seul, sans l'aide de vos parents.

\- C'est le cas. Même si je fais des études de médecine, je dois également gérer cette entreprise. Certaines compagnies ne le savent pas non plus. Tout cela pour dire que je me dois de t'aider.

Mia était surprise de voir combien cet homme attachait d'importance à certains principes. Cependant, une question lui restait à l'esprit. "Quelles étaient les conditions nécessaires à son aide ?"

Après quelques minutes de conversation, il en était venu au vif du sujet. Ce qu'il désirait était clair, Il allait présenter Mia dans la haute société en tant que son associée dans un projet qu'il menait. Elle devrait participer à toutes les réunions, galas et autres rencontres, en sa compagnie. Law étant quelqu'un d'important, elle devrait se tenir correctement et avoir un comportement irréprochable. Un doute subsistait, à quoi lui servirait-il de se présenter en compagnie de Mia ?

Il se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé.

\- J'aimerais que tu utilises le nom de ton père durant ces rencontres, et non "Scarlett".

\- Le nom de mon père ? J'imagine que ça vous aidera dans vos affaires, lui répondit Mia.

\- Oui, grandement. Jusque là, rien ne te pose de problème ?

\- Non, tout me convient.

\- Bien, alors il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses. J'aimerais que tu fasses semblant d'être ma petite amie.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Mia écarquilla les yeux, se posant une question : que se passait-il dans l'esprit de Trafalgar Law ?

Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi en colère. Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'amphithéâtre le matin même, il avait bousculé chaque personne se trouvant devant lui et balancé une ou deux chaises. La seule raison qui l'avait fait de calmer était l'arrivée du professeur dans la salle. Cet homme était l'un des plus respectés du campus. Il se faisait appeler Dracule Mihawk. C'était l'une des seules personnes auxquelles Kidd ne s'opposait pas, lui qui se comportait si bien. Le roux savait également que Mihawk ne l'appréciait pas, ce qui était une raison valable pour le professeur pour le pousser à le virer de son cours et lui créer quelques soucis.

A la fin du cours, le professeur s'approcha pour parler à Kidd cependant, ce dernier sentait comme une gêne s'installant entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait pourtant l'habitude de se sentir gêné en compagnie de l'autre. Habituellement, la colère prenait place, mais cette fois c'était différent.

\- Jeune homme, nous devons parler, je pense.

\- Et de quoi parlerait-on ? répondit Kidd d'un air surpris.

L'homme se renfrogna devant le roux qui n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal, décidément, il ne le supportait pas.

Il l'emmena à l'écart du reste des étudiants puis engagea la conversation.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas avoir quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

Sa dernière remarque fit sourciller le professeur.

\- Si je vous dis que j'ai eu vent d'un petit souci avec une élève que vous connaissez tous en tant que "Baby Five", que me direz-vous ?

Kidd mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire puis serra légèrement les dents. Finalement, il se relâcha, se disant qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal.

\- Je n'ai toujours rien à me reprocher.

\- Ecoutez jeune homme, cela n'a plus rien à voir avec les broutilles pour lesquelles je peux venir vous voir d'habitude. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez forcé cette élève à certaines choses.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! Je n'ai jamais fait un truc pareil ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous me prenez pour une ordure que je le suis. Et même dans le cas où j'en étais une, je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça.

\- Comment expliquez-vous que j'aie retrouvé cette fille en train de pleurer ?

\- Est-ce que c'est elle qui vous a raconté une telle histoire ?

\- Non. De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous dire qui me l'a affirmé mais cette personne n'a vraiment pas l'air de mentir, répondit Mihawk d'un air plus que sûr de lui. Par ailleurs quel serait son intérêt ?

Kidd le coupa presque :

\- Quel serait le mien ? Ai-je l'air de mentir ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me justifier auprès de vous et je pense que vous le savez. Au moins pour cette fois, mettez de côté la mauvaise image que vous avez de moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça, articula-t-il.

\- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir.

Sur ces mots ils se quittèrent tous deux pleins de questions leur occupant l'esprit.

Ace marchait seul dans le jardin du campus, il en avait besoin. Certains étudiants n'étaient toujours pas habitués à la vue d'une personne faisant partie du classement des vingt, si bien qu'ils se retournaient, les yeux rivés sur Ace. Pour ne rien arranger, Ace était beau garçon, ce qui en faisait pâlir plus d'un. Cependant ces histoires de classement ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à en être le cinquième.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kidd se trouvait dans le jardin. Lui qui paraissait habituellement si sûr de lui arborait une mine qui laissait entendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il attendit quelques secondes puis alla finalement lui parler, jugeant qu'il était peut-être plus sage d'aller le voir. Pour le brun, il était naturel de ne pas lui tenir rigueur des événements passés, après tout, il avait une certaine part de responsabilités là-dedans.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Lança-t-il à Kidd tout en s'asseyant sur le même banc.

\- Tu veux bien me lâcher l'allumette ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on se batte.

Kidd s'étonna d'entendre cela de la part du brun. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils ne se portaient plus mutuellement dans leurs coeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire là ?

\- Je me suis dit que t'avais pas l'air bien et que je pouvais peut-être t'aider.

\- Il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi j'aurais besoin de parler, je suis pas une gamine.

\- Tout le monde a besoin de parler, reprit Ace.

A la plus grande surprise du roux, le garçon s'endormit rapidement sur le banc, ce qui enragea le plus grand des deux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Réveille-toi, lui dit le roux en le secouant.

\- Hmm ? Ca y est, ça y est je suis réveillé !

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu me voir.

\- Ouais, c'est juste, bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kidd lui avait tout raconté, comment Baby Five l'avait pris au piège, comment Bonney l'avait découvert, et le fait que le professeur l'ait appris et lui en parle. Ace avait décrit cette situation comme "gênante". Il avait ensuite taquiné le roux, lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait finalement accepté de tout lui raconter. Enfin, il lui avait proposé son aide. Il tenterait de faire son possible.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance restait pesante. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas parlé normalement depuis trop longtemps pour être à l'aise ensemble. Ce fut Ace le premier qui se leva, saluant rapidement le second.

Thomas et Koala mangeaient en tête à tête à la cafété garçon paraissait plus à l'aise que son "amie". Lorsque Sabo entra dans la salle, il chercha d'abord Nami du regard, puis Luffy mais aucun d'eux ne s'y trouvait. Il hésita alors à se joindre à Koala mais ce fut plutôt Thomas qui l'y invita. Pour Sabo, c'était pire que de manger seul.

Ce garçon se tient trop près d'elle, pensa-t-il. D'après lui, il aurait dû garder ses mains vers lui au lieu de les poser sur les épaules de Koala. Ces deux là se montraient de plus en plus proches alors que quelques jours auparavant, il ne l'avait même jamais vu dans cette école. Ils rigolaient, il la chatouillait, en bref ils étaient trop proches. C'en fut trop, il quitta la table au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, prétextant avoir du travail, mais sa mine bouleversée le trahissait. Ce fut alors Koala qui se leva et le suivit, il était trop dur pour elle de voir Son ami malheureux. Cependant elle s'était promis d'en profiter.

\- Sabo attends !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui-dit-il froidement.

\- Je vois bien depuis un certain temps que tu n'es pas bien et tu sais très bien que tu comptes énormément pour moi alors… s'il te plait accorde-moi un peu de ton temps, allons quelque part et profitons d'un moment pour passer du temps ensemble. J'aimerais te voir heureux, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

Koala avait prononcé ces mots très rapidement et avait à peine pris le temps de respirer. Elle avait réussi à étonner Sabo plus que de raison, celui-ci écarquillant les yeux.

\- Merci beaucoup Koala… Tu as raison, allons ensemble quelque part.

Sabo et Koala traversaient un jardin fleuri sous un agréable soleil. Ils avaient discuté, ri, et apprécié cet après-midi.

Cependant, le blond semblait tracassé par un élément mais restait à savoir lequel. Koala n'hésita pas et lui demanda enfin la cause de son tracas.

\- Je sais que nous sommes un petit peu… en froid mais je me demandais ce que faisait Mia… fut la réponse de Sabo.

\- Sabo, je pense que Mia doit ranger ses affaires.

\- De quoi tu parles ? la questionna-t-il, soucieux de comprendre.

\- En trois jours je doute qu'elle ait pu réunir la somme nécessaire au financement d'une école pareille et je l'ai entendu dire à Nami qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle devait faire des concessions tout à l'heure. Je t'avoue aussi que je ne l'ai pas vue sortir de sa chambre depuis un certain temps, à part pour aller voir Ace. Je suis… Désolée.

Sabo se sentait mal et avait besoin de repos, c'est ce qu'il avait affirmé à sa camarade puis était parti dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il s'allongea sans plus tarder sur son lit. Ace entra d'abord dans la chambre et prononça quelques mots qui ne vinrent même pas aux oreilles de son colocataire. Il ressortit puis ce fut au tour de Koala d'entrer.

La jeune fille vit le blond qui semblait endormi sur son lit. Il lui paraissait si mignon, si beau endormi, qu'elle se baissa et s'approcha de lui.

Ace remarqua qu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre et revint donc sur place. Il savait que son colocataire dormait et ne souhaitait pas le réveiller, il avait donc ouvert sa porte très lentement et de manière à ne pas être entendu. Cependant, ce qu'il vit le surprit. Sabo attrapa le bras de Koala et la tira vers lui, étreignant la fille de toutes ses forces, dans son lit. Lorsqu'Ace vit cela, il referma la porte tout aussi lentement mais il fut pris de cours en apercevant Mia devant lui. Elle savait que Sabo était dans sa chambre et tenta d'y entrer.

\- Ace j'aurais besoin de parler avec Sabo quelques minutes s'il te plaît, lui dit Mia, déterminée.

\- Euh… non, il est très fatigué, il a besoin de repos.

\- Ace, il faut que je règle cette histoire s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.

\- Non, attends ! Il me semble qu'il dort.

\- Eh bien je vais le réveiller, le blondinet, Ace, pousse-toi.

Malgré les différentes tentatives du garçon pour empêcher Mia d'entrer, la porte qui n'était pas fermée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Sabo et Koala dans l'entrebaillement.

Le blond tenait fermement la jeune fille dans les bras. Leurs têtes s'étaient approchées au fur et à mesure, puis les lèvres de Sabo avaient frôlé celles de son amie. Ils s'embrassaient au plus grand damne de la Blonde, tandis que les mains du garçon venaient se nicher sur les hanches de la fille. Elle, en revanche promenait les siennes sur le torse du blond.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, je crois que je vais y aller, chuchota-t-elle à Ace.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous, je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard et je m'en excuse, encore ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une review, ça me ferait plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Remerciements

J e devais avouer que je m'attendais à plein de choses, ou même à tout sauf à cela. Voir Koala dans les bras de Sabo m'avait perturbée et je compris sur le champ pourquoi Ace m'avait empêchée d'entrer. Je fis tout de suite comme si tout allait bien, mais en vérité, rien n'allait et le brun l'avait compris également. Il referma lentement la porte et me suivit à travers le couloir tout en m'interpellant mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je n'aurais pas dû à ce moment me sentir si mal, après tout, il n'était que mon ami mais je ne me faisais plus d'illusions. Oui, peut-être, Sabo me plaisait un peu au moins, mais j'avais peur du qu'en dira-t-on. Tout le monde savait que j'avais aimé Ace, et tout le monde savait qu'il m'avait "rejetée", même si il était dur de l'admettre. C'était bien ma vaine, il avait fallu que je tombe encore sur un type qui me faisait du mal. Zut alors. Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, je reprenais mon tic de langage. Ce n'était pas si terrible de dire "zut" de toute façon.

Je m'arrêtai pour faire face à Ace, me disant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace ?

\- Sabo et moi, on n'est peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde en ce moment mais je le connais mieux que quiconque et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas réfléchi en faisant cela.

Je fis mine de réfléchir tout en répondant :

\- En faisant quoi ? En embrassant Koala tu veux dire ? Malgré tout ce que tu pourras me dire, j'ai tout vu de mes propres yeux et de toutes manières, il n'aurait pas à se justifier, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut cela ne regarde que lui.

Je vis bien qu'il avait compris ce que je cherchais à lui dire. Sabo ne me devait rien et Ace se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire était ignorer, ce que j'expliquai au brun. Personne ne saurait ce que j'avais vu et je tenterais au maximum de m'éloigner de Sabo. S'il ne s'était pas montré si gentil avec moi et s'il n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher autant, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu mal.

Je n'avais jamais autant suivi les cours en amphithéâtre, je travaillais plus qu'avant, pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voyais bien que même si je suivais plus, il était plus dur de se concentrer, même si, je n'avais pas de grands problèmes de concentration. Il avait toujours été très simple pour moi d'avoir de bons résultats sans apprendre, mais là, je n'avançais pas. Je me débrouillais pour que les places à côté de moi restent libres et que les deux personnes à éviter ne me voient pas. J'exagérais peut-être, mais pour moi cela paraissait nécessaire.

Je crois que j'avais tellement accordé d'attention à Sabo, que je n'avais jamais remarqué un bon nombre de personnes. Par exemple, la fille située deux places plus loin passait son temps à se maquiller, et elle était pourtant très tape-à-l'oeil.

Je venais de remarquer que le garçon juste devant était très intelligent. Je pouvais voir dans ses affaires les notes des précédents tests qu'il avait passé et cela en disait beaucoup. Quoiqu'il me semblait avoir déjà vu ce garçon, je croyais que c'était celui qui m'avait arrêtée sur place le jour où Koala s'était faite enlever. Ce n'était quand même que la seconde fois que je le voyais.

A la fin des cours, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria, le seul endroit où j'étais tranquille. J'y croisai Luffy, Nami et Robin mais je ne pris pas la peine de m'installer à leur table, ce qui eut l'air de les étonner.

\- Mia, viens manger avec nous ! S'exclama Luffy, mais je ne lui répondis pas.

Au lieu de cela, Trafalgar Law vint me voir et me prit par le bras, au grand dam de Robin, cela se lisait clairement. Il me mena à l'écart.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Miss.

\- Ca y est ? C'est ici que j'interviens ?

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre sous les yeux étonnés des autres étudiants. Je fus surprise, quoique cela paraissait normal, de voir que la pièce était mieux aménagée qu'un appartement. Au moment de prendre la parole, il me coupa puis se mit à parler :

\- Ne perdons pas de temps en futilités, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi à une soirée.

\- Une soirée ? Lui dis-je.

\- Oui, je vais rencontrer des investisseurs très importants mais, disons que nous n'avons pas toujours été en de très bons termes. Il faut donc que tu te fasses passer pour la première fois pour ma petite amie durant cette soirée.

\- Oh, mais ça ne sera jamais crédible.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Me répondit-il en arquant le sourcil.

\- Tout simplement car ici tout le monde sait que tout est faux. Il suffit que quelqu'un ait vent de ce qui se passe dans cette école et ton plan tombe à l'eau.

\- Tout est contrôlé. Une fois la bas tu apparaîtras comme la petite amie, si ce n'est la fiancée de Trafalgar Law. Cependant, lorsque tu reviendras, je ne te garantis pas que cela ne soit pas le cas ici également.

Mon esprit marqua une pause et mon coeur rata un battement. J'étais déjà en froid avec Sabo et il allait m'attirer des problèmes avec le reste de mes amis. Robin m'en voudrait sûrement à mort pour lui avoir "volé" Law, Ace et Luffy pour leur avoir caché tout ça et Sabo… Sabo allait certainement mal le prendre mais c'était lui qui avait commencé. De toutes façon pourquoi m'inquiétais-je pour Sabo ? Ca ne le toucherait pas le moins du monde, de ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Je t'enverrai tous les détails directement dans ta chambre, ainsi qu'une tenue.

\- Une tenue ? lui dis-je, d'un air interrogatif.

Il me nargua d'un sourire narquois me répondit :

\- Bien sûr, une tenue. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas y assister comme cela, Miss Scarlett ?

Mes joues prirent une couleur cramoisie alors que je regardais mon allure.

\- Non, bien entendu.

\- Très bien, alors je ne te retiens pas plus que ça.

Lorsque je sortis de la pièce, je retrouvai Nami qui m'avait attendue devant la porte. Je ne vis que plus tard que Robin m'avait remarquée, moi qui sortais de la chambre de Trafalgar Law, les joues cramoisies, ce dernier arborant un sourire narquois, satisfait. Par dessus tout, il avait fallu que sa chambre soit insonorisée et que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui se disait, ce qui n'était donc pas à mon avantage. Je n'avais plus qu'à me faire la plus petite possible.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je me rendis dans la jardin du campus, ayant besoin d'un bol d'air frais. J'eu beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je voyais. Ace et Kidd conversaient tous les deux sans se battre, sans se lancer d'insultes. J'hésitai à m'approcher puis je le fis finalement. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'ils avaient une conversation privée.

\- Est-ce que je vous dérange… ? leur lançai-je hésitante.

\- Non, me répondirent-ils en cœur, ce qui fut plus qu'une surprise pour moi.

\- Eh bien, de quoi parliez-vous ?

Je les vis se lancer un bref regard. Depuis quand étaient-ils si complices ?

Je les sentis hésiter à leur tour puis ce fut finalement Kidd qui engagea la conversation, mais je ne pus savoir si l'air qu'il arborait était narquois ou simplement un air de gêne.

\- Eh Blondie, lâcha Kidd.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? Vous me faites un peu peur.  
\- Je peux… hum… te demander quelque chose ?  
Ace s'étonna autant que moi, enfin je reconnaissais Ace mais la situation me paraissait toujours étrange.  
\- Ca dépend, enfin peut-être… Euh… oui, je t'écoute.  
Je devais reconnaître que j'étais très gênée, même si je déteste montrer que je suis mal à l'aise, c'était bien le cas. Ouah, ce garçon était très fort pour ce genre de choses, j'aurais peut-être dû lui demander son secret, non ?  
Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mis à part le fait que le Rouquin ne me demande de l'aide. Il était décidément imprévisible, mais je devais bien admettre que sa situation était assez compliquée et que notre aide, Ace et moi, ne devait pas être de refus.  
Etant moi-même une fille, je pensais que cette fille n'avait pas agit par hasard. De là à proférer de telles accusations sur Kidd, il fallait qu'elle ait un objectif important.

\- Qui est la fille qui… Je ne pus achever ma phrase, si bien qu'il répondit sans plus attendre en voyant ma gêne.  
\- Tout le monde l'appelle Baby Five. C'est une étudiante qui a passé son temps à me faire des avances.  
\- Elle n'a rien à gagner en te dénonçant à un professeur, encore moins Mihawk, déclara n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça d'elle même, ça, je le sais, répondit Kidd, je pense que quelqu'un le lui a demandé.  
\- Alors on va faire en sorte de savoir qui aurait pu, finis-je.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Kidd me tira le bras.  
\- Eh Blondie.  
\- Oui ? C'était la première fois que je ne réagissais pas mal à l'entente de ce surnom.  
\- Je… Enfin, tu vois…  
Il semblait chercher ses mots, il était si mal à l'aise que le le pensais capable de vomir sur le champ. La seule chose qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état là était les remerciements.

\- J'ai compris. Pas de problème.  
Je lui donnai un coup sur l'épaule de toutes mes forces. De toutes manières il était assez musclé pour ne rien sentir. Le débat était clos.

De retour en cours, je remarquai que Sabo ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, puis me rappelant ce qui s'était passé, je me ravisai et tentai de me concentrer sur le cours. A la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, je m'approchai d'une grande brune, à la silhouette fine qui venait de quitter un groupe d'étudiants bruyants, composé davantage de garçons. Je présumais qu'il s'agissait de Baby Five, celle-ci correspondant à la description que le Rouquin m'en avait fait.

\- Il m'énerve ce roux ! Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas !  
Je devais parler un peu trop fort, si bien que la fille s'approcha de moi et me demanda si tout allait bien.  
\- Tout irait mieux si ce Rouquin ne se collait pas trop à mon amie ! lui lançai-je froidement.  
Elle cligna des yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en constatant ma colère.  
\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis un peu à bout en ce moment. Tout ça à cause de lui, lui lançai-je.  
Ce devait être une fille très aimable car elle proposa de m'aider.  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Je vois que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, ou au moins de parler.

\- Je te remercie… Euh… Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Baby Five, ou même Five, si tu préfères. Quel est le tien ?  
\- Mia, je suis Mia.  
\- Eh bien Mia, si quelque chose te trouble, tu peux m'en parler, ce serait un plaisir de t'aider.

Elle arborait un sourire tellement sincère que je doutais qu'elle ait vraiment pu causer des problèmes au Rouquin.

\- Merci c'est très gentil, pour tout te dire, ce roux, Kidd ne fait que me causer des soucis. A cause de lui, je ne parle plus, ni à ma meilleure amie, ni à celui que j'aime. Il a réussi à monter tout le monde contre moi et maintenant il fait copain-copain avec mes amis.  
\- Oh, je suis désolée pour toi, je pense que l'aide de quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation ne te ferait pas de mal.  
\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison et le seul moyen pour moi serait de les séparer, eux et Kidd.  
\- Est-ce que tu serais capable de tout faire pour cela ?  
\- Oui, vraiment tout.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et semblait quelque peu dérangée.

\- Je te propose de t'aider, mais en retour, tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi, finit-elle par dire.  
\- Je le hais alors j'accepte sans hésiter, répondis-je.  
Elle me mena vers un endroit tranquille, où personne ne pouvait plus nous entendre. Elle se mit alors à m'expliquer une chose à laquelle je m'attendais un peu. Cette fille aimait Kidd, elle voulait que je l'aide à le pousser dans ses bras. Elle avait avancé comme argument le fait que cela l'éloignerait de mes proches. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter, quelle aubaine.  
J'avais donc accepté sa proposition, il était donc temps de mettre le plan à exécution. Le tout était de savoir comment m'y prendre. Rapprocher Baby Five de Kidd n'allait pas être mince affaire.

Je décidai d'aller voir le Rouquin qui ne devait être au courant de rien. Je le croisai dans les couloirs du bâtiment des filles et me demandai ce qu'il venait y faire.  
\- Eh le Rouquin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blondie ?  
Zut, je devais vite trouver quelque chose, qui le pousserait à marcher dans mes plan, une occasion pour le rapprocher de Baby Five. Bien sûr, je ne faisais pas ça pour l'éloigner réellement de mes amis, il fallait que je gagne la confiance de Baby Five, même si je ne trouvais pas cela honnête du tout. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait fait à Kidd ne l'était pas non plus. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour inventer des excuses ou bien des prétextes mais le temps pressait alors je tentai quelque chose.

\- Ca te dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction avec moi ?

Il fallait vraiment que je m'améliore. J'avais d'abord dû essuyer un échec lorsque le Rouquin avait refusé ma proposition, puis il avait fallu le supplier. D'accord, j'exagérais peut-être mais je lui avais quand même exposé plusieurs arguments. Premièrement, cela lui permettrait de décompresser un peu. Deuxièmement, j'avais pas mal de questions à lui poser, c'était d'ailleurs nécessaire à ce que je lui apporte mon aide. Troisièmement, il me devait quelque chose alors je lui avait dit que j'avais envie d'aller au parc d'attraction, étant dépassée par les récents événements.

Soit j'avais de la chance, soit il était de très bonne humeur, car il avait accepté. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il m'avait fixé un rendez-vous à un endroit précis, à une heure précise et m'avait expressément demandé de ne pas être en retard.

\- T'as failli me faire attendre, Blondie.  
\- Tu étais carrément en avance ! Je ne te reconnais pas.  
C'était le moment de mettre mon plan à exécution. Courage Mia. Je devais bien m'encourager, après tout, qui le ferait pour moi ?

Sabo était étendu sur son lit sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune force ce jour là. Il se rappelait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait laissé Koala penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, pourtant, c'était son amie, sa meilleure amie. Il s'en rappelait, il l'avait embrassée et avait aimé ça, mais ce n'était pas le fait d'embrasser Koala qui lui avait plu. Il avait pensé à Mia. Encore Mia. Toujours Mia. Il s'en voulait, oui, c'était comme lui mentir, mais il ne savait pas s'il se mentait réellement à lui même. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment des filles. Il chercha la chambre de la rousse. Il la trouva, frappa à la porte, puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit il entra en trombe, la fille était seule. Il s'était fixé un objectif avant d'atteindre le dit lieu. Il ne devait pas penser à Mia une fois là-bas. C'était faible de penser comme ça se disait-il, il était obnubilé par Mia.  
Il prit la fille par les épaules.  
\- Koala, je suis désolé pour ce qui risque de se passer, crois-moi s'il te plait.  
Il arborait une mine sincèrement désolée.  
\- De quoi tu parles Sabo ?

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que les lèvres de Sabo avaient atteint celles de la jeune fille, qui avait d'abord gardé les yeux ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle avait ensuite fermé les yeux. Il n'attendit pas plus pour débuter un baiser intense, qui enflammait Koala. Les joues en feu et les yeux fermés, elles s'était laissée prendre dans un tourbillon créé par les lèvres fiévreuses du garçon. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas assez, non cela ne se passait pas comme il l'espérait, certes, étant un garçon, cette situation rendait forcément la fille plus attirante pour lui, mais il ne ressentait rien de plus. Stop. Sabo ne put aller plus loin, il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Koala je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.  
Il le savait, il se comportait en imbécile et même pire, en moins que rien.

* * *

Que pourrait-il bien se passer durant le "rendez-vous" de Mia et Kidd ?

Les actions de Sabo vous paraissent-elles exagérées ?

Quelques commentaires ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ça aidera surement Mia, Sabo et les autres ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ! C'est le douzième chapitre que j'écris, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 :

Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver là un jour, dans cette situation. Je me trouvais au parc d'attractions, accompagnée du garçon le moins commode que je connaissais. Kidd marchait à mes côtés sans jamais me regarder, le regard tourné vers les montagnes russes, soit, complètement opposé à moi.

\- Eh bien, je t'en prie, dis-le si tu te sens mal avec moi, dis-je d'un air sarcastique.

Il se retourna et me fixa longuement avant de railler devant mon nez.

\- Est-ce que cette situation te paraît normale, à toi ? me lança-t-il, ce que je compris tout à fait.

Qui aurait imaginé que nous marcherions côte à côte Kidd et moi dans un lieu pareil. De mon côté, la démarche était simple, il fallait que je tienne quelques heures, afin que l'après-midi même nous tombions, "par pur hasard" sur Five. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tenir les quelques heures restantes.  
Comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais au parc d'attractions, je me sentais émerveillée par ce qu'il nous offrait. En voyant les plus grandes montagnes russes du lieu, je me ruai vers la file d'attente entraînant le Rouquin par la même occasion. Celui-ci tiqua, ce que je pris pour une réaction tout à fait banale, et qui ne m'empêcha pas d'arriver à mes fins.  
En sortant du manège, il s'égosilla :

\- Tu cries beaucoup trop ! fit-il avant d'ajouter un grognement digne de lui.

\- Mais c'est justement le charme de cet endroit, lui répondis-je, si je ne crie pas, tout l'intérêt disparaît.

\- Alors débrouille toi pour ne pas crier dans mes oreilles, ajouta le Roux.

Je fis la moue, me disant qu'il changerait peut-être d'avis mais il ne fallait pas me faire trop d'illusions, il avait toujours cette expression lasse sur le visage.  
Après avoir tenté une bonne partie des attractions du parc, nous nous hâtions, ou plutôt, je nous hâtais vers la plus réputée pour ses sensations fortes. A la sortie, je restai bouche bée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kidd, le grand méchant qui n'avait jamais peur de personne puisse crier autant de peur puis vomir pas plus de vingt secondes après la sortie. Bien sûr, je ne manquai pas de lui en parler et d'en rire juste après, le voyant tellement rouge, tellement embarrassé qu'il semblait vouloir se cacher le plus rapidement possible là où personne ne pourrait le voir pour le restant de ses jours. Dans le cas où il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il aurait été capable de se jeter sous une voiture.  
Le visage couleur carmin, il se tourna vers moi l'air gêné doublé d'un sentiment de colère.

\- Pas un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, pas même à ta copine rousse.

Je ne pus que lui rire au nez.

\- Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite dans la vie Kidd. Il va falloir que tu essayes de me convaincre.

Je jubilai presque en voyant son visage. Je m'amusais en voyant qu'il était prêt à accepter de me devoir quelque chose mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui demander, alors j'en profitai pour lui dire qu'il me fallait du temps pour trouver quelque chose qui en valait le coup.

\- Pas mal Blondie, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me faire chanter.

\- Et moi je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te fasses avoir d'une telle manière. Il faut dire que c'était particulièrement humiliant pour toi.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je te le rendrai au centuple.

\- Alors j'en ferai part au journal du campus, tu verras tu seras très populaire.

J'eus le dernier mot de notre petit débat. Nous marchions dans les allées lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je le sortis discrètement, ne sachant pas qui en était à l'origine. Mon coeur rata un battement quand je vis le nom de Trafalgar Law à l'écran. C'est vrai, je me rappelai qu'il m'avait parlé d'une soirée mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'appelle aussi rapidement pour un évènement se déroulant plusieurs heures au moins plus tard. Je me devais de répondre alors je prétextai à Kidd de devoir aller aux toilettes. Il eut d'abord une expression lasse puis accepta finalement de m'attendre à l'extérieur.  
Je ne sus si je devais répondre tout de suite mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, le visage de Trafalgar énervé me traversa l'esprit. Je répondis alors.

\- Miss, cela fait déjà quelques sonneries que tu aurais dû répondre.

Il ne m'avait pas laissé parler et continua son monologue.

\- Sois à dix-sept heures sur le parking du campus, une voiture t'attendra à cet endroit alors ne sois pas en retard. L'homme te ramènera dans ma résidence où des employés s'occuperont de t'habiller.

Son ton était ferme.

\- Je croyais que tu ferais parvenir une tenue dans ma chambre.

\- J'en ai décidé autrement me disant qu'il était peut-être préférable de prendre les choses en mains.

Mes joues étaient sûrement devenues rouge, si bien que je sentais la chaleur monter à mon visage, il se moquait de moi et devait bien rire.  
Je me dépêchai de quitter les lieux après avoir fini ma conversation, afin que l'autre Rouquin ne s'impatiente pas. Bien sûr c'était trop lui demander puisque je le vis déjà les sourcils froncés davantage que d'habitude.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je profitai d'être seule avec Kidd pour lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient la langue depuis des jours.

\- Au fait Kidd, tu l'aimes bien Bonney, non ?

Je prononçai cette phrase sur un ton calme, sans arrière pensée où sous-entendu. En somme une simple question.  
Cependant, se sentant mal à son aise, il se contenta de tiquer et de réagir comme au premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mal.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, je trouve, alors que je ne sais rien de toi.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas amis, répondit-il rapidement.

\- Justement, il faut aussi savoir connaître les gens qui ne sont pas ses amis, ajoutai-je, ça peut être très utile.

Il me fixa longuement droit dans les yeux puis finit par me répondre.

\- Oui, et alors ? Je l'aime bien au même titre que tu as l'air de bien aimer le blondinet.

Touché. Il avait trouvé le point sensible mais je refusais de me laisser avoir aussi bêtement.

\- Je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire, et même si toi non plus, ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire lorsqu'on parle d'elle.

Je savais qu'il aurait besoin d'aide, au vu de la situation dans laquelle Bonney et lui se trouvaient. Je décidai alors de lui faire part de ce que m'avait dit la fille lors de notre sortie et de notre déjeuner au restaurant.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, et même certainement pas, mais Bonney t'aime plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blondie ? me répondit-il sans grande conviction.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, j'ai déjà parlé avec elle de toi.

Il me sembla que c'était la phrase de trop car Kidd me prit le bras et le serra fortement sans même s'en rendre compte. Son expression était stricte, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées, il me jeta presque ses mots.

\- Tu vas trop loin, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. J'essaye de t'aider, tu comprends ?

Je partis sur une sorte de monologue, lasse de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Tu as fais la même chose avec Ace je te signale, je n'ai peut-être jamais écouté la fin de ton histoire mais ça m'a travaillé. Tu n'as pensé qu'à te venger de lui à ce moment, qu'à lui gâcher la vie mais tu n'as pas pensé que ça aurait une influence sur moi. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis mais pense à quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour une fois. Je ne supporte plus ton égoïsme alors accepte mon aide sans broncher ou laisse moi tranquille et retourne voir tes "amis", d'ailleurs arrête de faire l'innocent, tu ne serais pas ici avec moi si ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Je m'étonnai moi-même de ma perte de patience soudaine, qui me valut la vue d'un Kidd bouche bée. J'avais parlé tellement vite et je me demandai si j'avais pris le temps de respirer.

\- C'est bon j'abandonne ! J'ai su dès le premier jour que je t'aimerais bien, Blondinette. Tu ne te laisse jamais écraser les pieds, en tout cas avec moi. Finalement je crois que je t'aime bien, mais ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi.

\- C'est décidément pire que dans mes plus grands cauchemars de t'entendre dire ça. Mais bon, je vais faire avec, ajoutai-je moqueuse.

Il eut un rire narquois, comme à chaque fois que nous parlions ensemble. Je m'empressai de continuer mon récit.

\- Bonney me l'as dit, tu es l'une des seules personnes avec qui elle est à l'aise dans cette école, et même une des seules personnes à qui elle accorde de l'importance. Tu avais l'air de compter plus que tu ne le pense pour elle.

J'avais trouvé un autre de ses points faibles aujourd'hui et je jubilais de nouveau intérieurement, voyant que ses joues prenaient une couleur carmin. Il détourna rapidement ses yeux de gêne. Son expression était celle d'un enfant de dix ans à qui on tentait de lui faire honte.  
J'étais plus que déterminée à continuer si cela me permettait de revoir ce visage.

* * *

Koala passait sa journée avec Thomas, elle ne souhaitait pas déprimer pour un simple événement. Certes Sabo était très important pour elle et au vu de ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre, elle aurait du mal à agir normalement, mais ce n'était pas une fin en soi. De plus, ce n'était pas une fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds alors elle refusait de paraître affectée par la situation.

Sabo, lui, de son côté s'en voulait affreusement de ne penser qu'à lui. Il avait passé son temps dans sa chambre à étudier, pensant que cela lui ferait tout oublier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il leva la tête quelques secondes et s'aperçut que le livre que Mia lui avait offert jonchait sur une étagère juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'avait lu et relu à chaque fois qu'il ne savait quoi faire, alors se trouvant dans cette situation à ce moment même, il ne put s'empêcher de le sortir de son emplacement. En l'ouvrant, il parcourut les pages qu'il n'avait jamais lues telles que les remerciements de l'auteur. Un petit bout de papier blanc virevolta avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il le ramassa puis lut son contenu.

 _Un petit remerciement pour toi Sabo, toi qui es toujours la pour moi, même si ce n'est peut-être rien._

 _Mia._

Sa poitrine se serra, le contenu du petit bout de papier faisait réfléchir Sabo. Comment Mia pourrait-elle lui vouloir du tort ? Il n'avait pas tenté de lui parler depuis l'histoire de la cravate, et il savait qu'il aurait dû. Il savait aussi qu'il était attaché à certaines choses sans importance certaines fois et qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un enfant. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains.

Quelques minutes après, Ace entra dans sa chambre en compagnie de Hancock. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Sabo et lui faisaient des efforts afin que tout redevienne comme avant.

Ace semblait dans une colère noire. La grande brune tenta de lui prendre la main mais il refusa et la retira brusquement lui lançant un "arrête" en pleine figure. Le blond fut plus que surpris de le voir dans cet état, lui qui prenait tout à la légère. Sabo savait que la jeune fille devait avoir fait quelque chose qui avait touché son colocataire. Ace continua dans sa lancée ordonnant à Hancock de sortir de sa chambre, celle-ci tentant d'apaiser la colère du brun et de justifier l'erreur qu'elle avait, sans doute, commise. Trop tard, la porte était désormais fermée, laissant une Hancock ébêtée.

\- Ce serait du suicide de te demander ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Sabo.

\- Non pas vraiment. J'ai trouvé Hancock dans sa chambre en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Sabo eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Elle était avec un prof ! Tu t'imagines la situation ou pas ? Elle me trompait avec un prof, continua Ace. Je suis entré dans sa chambre, je l'ai vue, je lui ai dit que c'était fini, puis je suis sorti. Elle m'a suivi dans le couloir et tu as vu la suite. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

Il prononça la dernière phrase en riant, ce qui surprit le blond.

\- Ça ne te fait rien de plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis humain moi aussi, ne l'oublie pas…

Cette fois, sa voix s'était tellement affaiblie que son interlocuteur peina à entendre la fin.  
Aimait-il réellement cette fille ? Ca, le blond n'en était pas certain, mais il savait que Ace devait avoir mal de s'être fait tromper comme cela. Encore une fois, il ne savait peut-être pas ce que ça faisait, mais cela ne devait vraiment pas être agréable. Tout comme cela ne devait pas être agréable pour Koala de s'être faite avoir par Sabo. Ce dernier en venait à penser que tout se payait réellement dans la vie.

Nami sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Une fois arrivée à destination dans le bâtiment des garçons, elle toqua à la porte. Ce fut Trafalgar Law qui ouvrit la porte. Il semblait l'avoir attendue, assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Ce monde est cruel, tout ne se passera peut-être pas comme tu l'entends.

\- Je le sais, Law. Je veux quand même que tu m'emmène avec toi, là où je pourrai prendre de l'expérience.

Il soupira longuement puis finit par accepter la requête de la jeune fille. Décidément, elle se montrait intéressante.

\- Koala, allons manger, lança Thomas.

\- Hmm ?

La jeune fille ne lui accorda que très peu d'attention, ce qu'il remarqua sans peine. Il avança jusqu'à se positionner devant elle puis s'adressa à elle.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête à cause de ce type, il n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Elle continua de s'amuser avec le petit porte-clef qu'elle tenait en main, ce qui déplut au garçon. Il lui attrapa le poignet, signe qu'il ne supportait plus ce geste. Koala fit la moue. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, des cernes étaient visibles sur son visage et ses vêtements étaient dignes de servir de pyjama, comme disait Koala. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cet état, elle qui prenait soin d'elle, que tout le monde respectait en partie pour ça. La voir dans cet état occasionna un pincement au coeur du garçon qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider davantage et de ne rien faire pour qu'elle soit plus heureuse.

\- Tu comptes réellement abandonner ? Tu comptes laisser Mia te voler le bonheur que tu recherches depuis tant de temps ? Tu n'as pas à lui laisser cette opportunité. Tu… Tu aimes Sabo, n'est-ce pas ?

Koala demeurait stupéfaite à l'écoute des paroles de Thomas. Elle qui n'était pas très à l'aise durant ce genre de conversation tenta de cacher ses joues devenues rouges, grâce à sa manche.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Elle avait repris un air sérieux. Je suis sûre du fait que Outlook t'ait demandé de me surveiller, mais ça ne justifie pas le fait que tu m'aide à arriver à mes fins.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la nature de l'intérêt que Thomas pouvait bien y trouver. Il usait de son temps pour l'accompagner partout à la demande d'Outlook, mais il avait pris des risques par exemple pour voler la cravate de Sabo et accuser et Mia, il n'était en aucun cas forcé. Certes, elle commençait à bien apprécier celui qui passait toutes ses journées en sa compagnie, quasiment du réveil au coucher mais ne comprenait pas son attitude certaines fois.  
Le garçon, lui aussi, marqua une pause avant de répondre. Il semblait réfléchir et son expression s'adoucit, quoiqu'elle devint plus triste.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te voir triste, Koala. Je m'en voudrais si je ne t'aidais pas à devenir heureuse. Je ne supporte vraiment pas de te voir triste.

Son expression était digne d'un enfant fragile, il avait l'air de pouvoir se détruire dans la minute et Koala le vit. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que Sabo se souciait d'elle. Elle avait le sentiment d'être importante, pour une seconde fois dans sa vie, depuis cette fois où Sabo lui avait montré son importance.

* * *

Voilà ! c'était la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, faites moi part de vos impressions. Ce chapitre n'était pas très fourni en événements mais il faut bien placer le contexte. Au prochain chapitre j'ai prévu d'expliquer l'histoire de Sabo et Koala, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous aimeriez voir dans le récit !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'avais parlé de poster pour le prochain chapitre une explication sur le passé de Sabo et Koala mais j'ai préféré changer l'ordre des chapitres. Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même pour poser une question ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 :

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il se trouvait seul dans sa chambre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, peut-être quelques heures. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à cet endroit, lui qui détestait rester seul, lui qui avait réfléchi pendant des heures, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans sa vie, lui avait beaucoup perdu. Non, Hancock n'était pas sa priorité. Il n'avait pas réfléchit pour cette fille, il avait surtout réfléchi car il avait délaissé ses vrais amis pour une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine. Si il regardait les choses en face, il se rendait compte qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, et rien d'autre, ni même personne d'autre.

Le garçon se leva brusquement de son lit, plus que motivé à en sortir. Après tout, lui qui détestait se morfondre à cause des événements passés, ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire.

\- Bonjour Makino !

\- Ace ! Tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps, lui dit-elle, d'un ton plein de reproches.

Ace s'excusa très rapidement auprès de la jeune femme, qui le pardonna quelques mots plus tard. Cela faisait un bien fou au brun d'avoir une conversation avec Makino, c'était elle qui lui avait appris toutes les valeurs morales aujourd'hui à sa connaissance. N'étant qu'un enfant après avoir été abandonné par son père, il passait son temps dans les rues, à se battre avec les autres garçons, souvent plus âgés et plus grands. Après une de ces bagarres desquelles on sortait défiguré, Makino l'avait trouvé dans la rue et l'avait ramené chez elle, elle qui était la seule à s'être arrêté devant un Ace à l'état critique qui refusait d'aller à l'hôpital.

Plus tard, il avait été accueilli par la famille de Kidd, qui était assez modeste. Cependant, Ace était tombé sur la mauvaise personne lors d'une bagarre. Il était certain que son père y était pour quelque chose, lui qui était devenu quelqu'un d'important, il le savait. Ace avait eu des problèmes de justice et avait fini par avoir un casier judiciaire, même si il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose lui valant cette peine. C'était à partir de là qu'il n'avait plus accordé d'importance à sa vie.

La famille de Kidd était assez agréable mais Ace sentait bien la différence entre les autres enfants et lui. Néanmoins, plus jeune, Kidd avait pu devenir ami avec lui. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il appréciait le garçon qui vivait avec lui. Kidd avait également une soeur. Les trois enfants avaient finalement tissé des liens, mais Ace avait commis l'irréparable. Il était sorti avec la sœur de Kidd pendant un mois. Cependant, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient restés à la maison, le roux entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, la retrouvant allongée dans les bras de son "frère et ami" dans une situation plus que compromettante. Personne ne pouvait nier les événement qui s'étaient déroulés, de toutes façons, il n'aurait écouté personne, son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne réagisse. C'était à ce moment qu'ils s'étaient battus.

Plus de parents, plus de famille d'accueil, ce jour là Ace avait perdu.

Mais c'était en allant voir Makino qu'il avait rencontré Sabo. Son frère et meilleur ami. Puis Luffy. Oui, elle qui n'était pourtant qu'employée dans un café, il lui serait toujours reconnaissant. Elle faisait partie de sa famille.

En la voyant de nouveau, Ace ne put que lui expliquer les récents événements, ayant besoin de conseils avisés, mais également de son soutien, lui qui se sentait de plus en plus seul. Mais Makino ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait apprit.

* * *

Il était bientôt l'heure, je devais trouver une raison pour quitter Kidd après le déjeuner. Oui, nous avions déjeuné ensemble lui et moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça un jour. Il s'était montré calme et patient à partir du moment où je lui avais expliqué les paroles de Bonney. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il ne se plaignait plus et tentait simplement d'apprécier le temps qu'il passait dans ce cadre agréable du parc d'attraction.

Cependant, il était temps pour moi d'accorder à Baby Five l'occasion de se rapprocher de Kidd. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sournoise, au point de jouer un double jeu mais je n'avais pas le choix. M'attirer les faveurs de cette fille me permettrait sûrement de comprendre qui tirait les ficelles. Il pourrait bien me pardonner.

Nous fîmes quelques pas avant d'être arrêtés dans notre course par un homme tenant une liasse de papiers dans les mains. Il avait fait le même spectacle à tous les couples qui passaient avant nous, criant de participer à un jeu concours. Il s'approcha de nous et nous tendit les petits papiers roses qu'il tenait tout en nous proposant d'y participer nous également, ce qui ne me dérangea pas, bien au contraire, ayant une chance inouïe lorsqu'il s'agissait de remporter un jeu. Kidd n'eut pas le même avis, mais accepta finalement, le nombre de personnes requis étant de deux. Nous faisions partie des derniers participants d'après l'homme, les inscriptions étaient bientôt closes et nous ne savions toujours pas quel était le but de ce jeu mais l'homme nous expliqua que nous n'avions qu'à nous présenter quelques minutes plus tard devant la scène située en plein milieu du parc, soit cent mètres plus loin.

Après avoir quitté cet homme, je me rappelai que je devais rejoindre Baby Five, si bien que je me mis à scruter la fille quelques mètres plus loin, je compris qu'il était l'heure de l'introduire à notre petit groupe. Tout le monde le savait, je n'avais pas le profil de la fille discrète, qui pouvait faire les choses subtilement, alors je lui avais conseillé plus tôt de venir à notre rencontre d'elle-même, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? me demanda le roux, voyant la jeune fille approcher de nous.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Baby Five nous avait rejoints à pas lents, le regard dirigé vers le sol et les mains dans le dos, signes de honte pour elle. Cela me paraissait presque parfait.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, lâchai-je en soupirant, faisant mine de ne pas savoir.

Ça me plaisait de plus en plus, elle s'y était bien prise en prétextant être venue en compagnie d'une amie qui l'avait abandonnée face à une urgence, et je lui avais proposé de passer le restant de la journée avec nous, faisant mine d'être attristée pour elle. Je pouvais le sentir du plus profond de mon être, il ne m'avait jamais autant détestée qu'à cet instant. Mais notre attention se porta sur autre chose lorsque nous entendîmes le présentateur du jeu concours parler au micro.

\- Ça y est, après avoir tiré au sort un papier, nous allons enfin annoncer le nom du couple gagnant !

Ce fut une petite fille qui lut les noms écrits sur le papier, sûrement pour que personne ne les soupçonne de tricherie. Le présentateur demanda à la petite fille de dire les noms au micro, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Les gagnants sont Eustass Kidd et Scarlett Mia.

Ma bonne étoile m'avait encore une fois aidée, j'en était persuadée, si bien que je me promis de prendre davantage de risques dorénavant. L'homme reprit le micro et s'adressa à nous.

* * *

Cela faisait un certain temps que Sabo était sorti de sa chambre et marchait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y cherchait. Il se contentait de suivre les numéros de portes qu'il trouvait, jusqu'à atterrir devant Nami.

Une heure s'était écoulée après le repas qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se parler, pourtant, ils se rappelaient tous deux à quel point ils avaient pu être proches. Cette dernière heures, ils l'avaient passée en évoquant leurs bons moments ensemble. Certes, cela ne faisait pas des années qu'il se connaissaient et ils étaient encore sur le même campus, mais la sensation d'éloignement persistait.

Nami ne put s'empêcher de questionner Sabo sur sa situation avec Mia. Ce dernier s'engagea dans un long récit de sa version des derniers événements, Nami disposant d'ores et déjà de la version de Mia.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

\- Eh bien, quoi ? lui lança Sabo avec un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous ne vous parliez plus pour cette raison, c'est complètement insensé. Sabo, il faut que tu saches que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça.

Ce fut le tour de Nami de raconter sa version des événements.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que Koala serait capable de te mentir sur ce genre de choses tout en sachant ce que tu ressens pour Mia.

\- Qui a dit que Koala mentait ? Qui peut m'affirmer que tu me dis bien la vérité, s'énerva Sabo.

Sa réaction déplut à la rousse qui lui répondit de plus belle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, alors fais comme bon te semble mais ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ne fasses pas de mal à mon amie.

Sa phrase avait été lancée sur ton ton sec, froid, ce qui fit comprendre au garçon que Nami ne mentait pas. D'ailleurs pas même une once de mensonge se faisait ressentir dans ses paroles, celle-ci paraissant outrée par le comportement de leur soi-disant "amie". La vérité était bien là. Koala avait volé la cravate, fait porter le chapeau à Mia et avait profité de la situation pour l'éloigner de Sabo et s'en rapprocher elle-même.

\- Je suis désolé Nami, je te fais confiance mais comprends-moi, je me suis bien fait avoir.

Sabo frappa un coup sur le mur le plus proche. Il laissait paraître sa colère, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, cela montrait bien à quel point il avait été touché par les actions de Koala. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été de manière positive. Il le savait il devait s'excuser auprès de Mia. Il avait donc demandé à Nami où elle se trouvait, afin de l'y retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

\- Le parc d'attraction ? répéta Sabo.

\- Oui, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle y allait, ajouta Nami.

\- Merci.

\- C'est rien.

\- Pour tout.

Nami observa son ami sans dire un mot. C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait fait un sourire aussi agréable, lui qui l'était pourtant si souvent.

* * *

L'homme au micro nous empressa de monter sur scène, ce que Kidd n'accepta pas mais nous fûmes forcés par la foule de participants et de spectateurs. Nous montâmes alors, Kidd faisant la moue et moi-même gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Nous fûmes d'autant plus embarrassés que nous constatâmes que nos visages étaient visibles sur un écran géant. L'homme prononça alors quelques mots de félicitations avant de montrer le prix remporté.

Je remerciai intérieurement ma bonne étoile une nouvelle fois en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Nous venions de remporter un voyage à l'étranger pour la destination de notre choix, même si je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais réellement en profiter. Il nous tendit les billets puis retira brusquement ses mains avant d'annoncer à la foule :

\- Attendez, vous deux, si vous voulez récupérer votre gain, j'ai failli oublier le plus important, il faudra nous montrer votre motivation !

Mon cœur rata un battement et dans le même temps je déglutis, signe que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Kidd à côté de moi s'impatientait, si bien que je crus voir une de ses veines pulser sur son front. Le regard qu'il lança au présentateur lui fit comprendre qu'il était préférable pour lui d'accélérer la cadence et celui qu'il me lança me dit qu'il réfléchirait avant de m'accompagner quelque part la prochaine fois.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que nous avons un couple de gagnants très pressé aujourd'hui ! Mais vous ne dérogez pas à la règle. Si vous voulez gagner il va falloir vous embrasser et montrer à cette foule que vous vous aimez, dit-il presque en criant.

C'était décidé, je détestait cet homme. Je ne pus faire autrement que de regarder les spectateurs sans bouger, laissant apparaître ma gène. Il fallait que Kidd m'aide, oui c'était ça, Kidd était comme moi, il ne pouvait accepter ces conditions et allait me regarder avec dégoût, me balançant une phrase comme : "plutôt crever que de t'embrasser, Blondie". Ce fut un soulagement lorsque cette phrase tout à fait plausible venant de lui traversa mon esprit.

* * *

Sabo marchait à une allure fulgurante, bousculant parfois quelques personnes qui s'égosillaient en voyant qu'il n'y portait pas attention, puis se calmaient lorsqu'il s'excusait de tout son être. Après tout, Sabo était quelqu'un de très poli.

Il traversa la place située à l'entrée du parc puis, après quelques dizaines de mètres, aperçut une scène sur laquelle se tenaient trois personnes. Il détourna rapidement le regard, puis entendit des noms familiers au micro. "Kidd" et… "Mia". Il en était certain, il ne se trompait pas. Il s'approcha finalement de la scène afin d'en avoir le cœur net et se figea une fois situé à quelques pas de celle-ci. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'eux. Il attendit devant la scène, à la recherche d'une explication, avant d'être interpellé par les paroles du présentateur.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que nous avons un couple de gagnants très pressé aujourd'hui ! Mais vous ne dérogez pas à la règle. Si vous voulez gagner, il va falloir vous embrasser et montrer à cette foule que vous vous aimez.

Etait-ce une blague ? Sabo ne comprenait plus la situation, "que s'est-il passé ici" était sa seule question.

Kidd aperçut de nouveau Baby Five qui observait sans rater un seul instant depuis les spectateurs. Encore elle, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas réussi à oublier la situation dans laquelle elle avait réussi à l'amener et par-dessus tout, Kidd était rancunier. Il ne put résister, il fallait le lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que Kidd émette une objection avant de quitter cet endroit, avec la récompense bien sûr car j'avais été assez gênée comme ça. Je me tournai vers lui, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vint. Il me parut perdu dans de lointaines pensées.

\- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Je suis sûr que vous désirez cette récompense ! Vous n'avez qu'une chose à faire, s'égosilla l'homme, voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

Je me tournai vers Kidd une nouvelle fois mais je fus plus que surprise de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Eustass Kidd, le Rouquin au tempérament fort et impulsif, qui me détestait d'ordinaire, et j'en passait, venait de m'embrasser. Lorsque l'homme avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, il m'avait longuement fixée puis s'était approché et avait finalement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau et frissonai. Je ne rêvais pas, je pouvais l'apercevoir, les yeux fermés, il me tenait fermement la taille, tandis que son baiser se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Bon sang, il était trop tard pour reculer, autant faire en sorte de remporter ce stupide concours. Je passais mes mains sur son cou et participait à ce baiser jusqu'ici à sens unique. Je me détestait d'avoir pensé à ce moment que la "compagnie" de Kidd était incroyablement agréable et qu'il embrassait vraiment bien. Je devais avouer que ces sensations me plurent et que ma réponse à ce baiser n'était plus forcée. Je le laissai alors mener la danse et le garçon étant certainement habitué comprit et ne sembla pas se faire prier. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti pour Kidd et je l'avais même détesté, mais à ce moment là, mes pensées furent tout autres, j'étais incroyablement attirée même si ce n'était que l'histoire d'un court instant.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent et l'homme reprit au micro. Quelle plaie, ce Kidd, zut.

\- Ça y est, vous avez dûment remporté votre récompense en nous montrant un magnifique baiser ! Mia, Kidd, profitez bien de votre voyage et-

Je ne le laissai pas finir son discours, je pris les billets et descendis rapidement, le laissant sans voix, suivie de Kidd qui, cette fois, semblait penser la même chose que moi. Oh non. Ma situation était devenue critique, je venais d'apercevoir Sabo au milieu des spectateurs. Que pouvais-je faire, je n'avais aucune justification à lui donner, il avait sûrement assisté à toute la partie la plus embarrassante. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers lui, le voyant commencer à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie. Je dus courir pour le rattraper et j'arrivai finalement à sa hauteur, laissant Kidd quelques mètres derrière.

\- Attends Sabo ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues rosies. Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Sabo je peux tout t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas.

Je me stoppai. La situation m'était familière, le regard vide de Sabo ainsi que ses paroles, tout m'était familier. Oui, quelques jours auparavant j'avais vécu les mêmes événements et m'étais retrouvée à la place de Sabo. Les rôles avaient finalement été inversés. Il était temps que l'on discute de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce treizième chapitre (déjà). J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

Il reste encore beaucoup de choses pour la suite mais si vous avez des préférences, des suggestions je suis toute ouïe, alors que préférez-vous trouvez au prochain chapitre ? Comment se déroulera la suite de l'histoire ? A vos clavier ;) !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse vraaaaiment du retard, mais le début d'année a été très chargé pour ma part, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le fait de me rappeler avoir vécu la même situation que Sabo me fit sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise, un peu seulement, étant donné que je venais d'embrasser Kidd… Je me rassurai seule, me disant que j'avais gagné un voyage pour la destination de mon choix et que le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
\- Sabo, je peux tout t'expliquer si tu es prêt à m'écouter.  
Le blond hésita à se retourner, puis s'exécuta finalement. Il resta de marbre face à la mine déconfite que je montrais.  
\- Je ne vois pas quel type d'explication pourrait me faire changer d'avis face à cette situation, rétorqua-t-il simplement, d'un ton plein d'amertume.  
Je me renfrognai de voir qu'il ne pensait pas à ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant aujourd'hui. Après tout, j'avais bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Koala, et lui allait me reprocher exactement la même chose.  
\- Je te signale, Sabo, que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu ce genre de scènes sous les yeux. Je pourrais très bien en dire autant de toi et Koala, n'est-ce pas ?  
J'avais fini par craquer et lui dire que je les avais vus, tous les deux dans sa chambre, avant de rencontrer Ace au seuil.

\- Alors tu savais.  
Je lui répondis d'un simple hochement de la tête. Il m'interrogea ensuite :  
\- Est-ce que… tu es avec Kidd ?  
Je déglutis et mon visage se crispa sous l'effet de la surprise. Moi, avec Kidd ? Je devais reconnaître que la situation prêtait à confusion mais je pensais que la réponse à cette question était très simple. Certes, je n'avais pas trouvé désagréable le contact du Roux mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.  
\- Non, lui répondis-je simplement, suivi d'un soupir, laissant suggérer que c'était un malentendu qui me déplaisait fortement.  
Je soupirai une seconde fois, lasse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, marquai une pause et continuai.  
-Je trouve cette situation réellement désagréable Sabo et le pire dans tout ça, est le fait que je ne sais même pas la raison pour laquelle ça a commencé.  
\- Mia, j'étais justement venu pour que l'on discute de la situation actuelle, répondit-il.

Je devais reconnaître que ce garçon était particulièrement calme. Malgré la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, il ne montrait aucun signe de mécontentement. Après tout, peut-être y accordait-il moins d'importance que je ne le pensais. Peut-être me faisais-je des illusions, de ce que j'avais pu voir ces derniers jours, je ne devais certainement pas représenter davantage qu'une amie pour lui. Depuis quand m'étais-je mise à penser ce genre de choses vis-à-vis de Sabo ? Ce sentiment se mit à me ronger le ventre, ce même sentiment qui d'accoutumée était si agréable, celui qu'on ressentait lorsque l'on attachait de l'importance à quelqu'un. C'était également celui qui m'avait envahie quelques temps auparavant, ayant été amoureuse d'Ace. Cette fois ce sentiment me faisait mal. Le fait de la rappeler ma première déception me mit mal à l'aise et la douleur occasionnée par cette petite boule dans mon ventre s'intensifiait. J'avais peur. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, pas même avec Ace. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Sabo avait pris une place non négligeable dans ma vie, cependant, qu'en était-il de lui ? Mieux valait-il ne pas se faire d'idées.

Sabo me mena devant un petit muret, assez haut pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir. Les mains dans les poches, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi serein. Il me fixa quelques secondes, ce qui me fit rougir, puis lâcha finalement :  
\- Je voudrais m'excuser Mia.  
\- T'excuser ? Lui répondis-je surprise, pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire…

Je n'en revenais pas. Koala était-elle réellement capable de créer de pareils mensonges ? Le mensonge en lui-même n'était pas si important mais les conséquences, elles, l'étaient davantage. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse faire une telle chose.  
\- Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi et puis…  
Le son de sa voix s'éteignit à la suite de ce mot. je fus très mal à l'aise de voir qu'il se sentait embarrassé de devoir prononcer sa phrase suivante alors j'enchaînai sans attendre.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais certainement fait pareil à ta place. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
Il ne put répondre qu'un simple merci.  
\- Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, maintenant, à ton tour de m'expliquer, lança Sabo, montrant un visage tout autre.

Il avait croisé ses bras, signe qu'il attendait une explication rapide et plausible. Cette fois c'était à moi de me montrer persuasive, il le fallait bien pour qu'il puisse comprendre les événements de ces derniers jours.  
\- Je vois.

Je vois ? Un simple "je vois" ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Je venais de passer une bonne demi-heure à tout lui expliquer, pendant que Kidd était rentré sans se préoccuper de rien, et lui ne m'avait répondu qu'un "je vois". Je le regardai alors fixement attendant une quelconque réponse, différente, de sa part.  
\- C'est tout ? lâchai-je finalement.  
\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça. Tu aurais peut-être pu me dire ce que tu en penses.

Ma voix s'était affaiblie sur ma dernière remarque. Sabo soupira à son tour puis posa sa main sur ma tête, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son sourire disparut rapidement.

\- J'aurais voulu que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, peut-être que je ne le montre pas assez mais cette situation ne me plait vraiment pas. J'étais venu te dire quelque chose d'important avant de te voir avec Kidd et si j'avais pu t'empêcher de faire ça je l'aurais fait.

Depuis quand Sabo ne m'avait-il plus montré d'intérêt ? Nous étions tout le temps ensemble avant, puis du jour au lendemain, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. Je devais avouer que je comprenais sa réaction mais je m'étais sentie trahie. Je le considérais quand même comme mon meilleur ami. En tout cas je le pensais, mais cela faisait en fait un certain temps que je le considérais autrement. Il fallait avouer que j'aimais Sabo bien plus que je ne le croyais. Je ne souhaitais pas briser notre amitié, et si Sabo ne ressentait pas la même chose, alors c'était ce qui allait arriver. Cependant j'étais en droit de me poser la question. Il avait l'air touché par la situation, qui pouvait paraître peu importante pour une tierse personne, mais pas pour nous.  
J'en avais assez, je devais chasser ces pensées de mon esprit, si quelqu'un devait faire le premier pas, alors ce ne serait certainement pas moi.

\- C'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que tu me dis ça ? lançai-je, curieuse d'entendre la réponse de mon interlocuteur.  
Sabo sembla irrité, il se leva tout en détournant les yeux et se mit à parler d'un ton ferme.  
\- Mia, j'en ai assez d'être vu comme ton meilleur ami, est-ce que tu penses que ça ne me faisait rien que tu me parles d'Ace, à moi ? Je suis un garçon moi aussi, ce genre de chose me dérange.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? avais-je prononcé faiblement. Comment pouvais-je savoir que ça te dérangeait ?  
Il ne me répondit pas.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérangeait ?

Il était temps qu'il me le dise. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait depuis tant de temps, cependant, il ne parlait plus, il semblait de plus en plus irrité. Il me fixa longuement puis me prit lentement dans ses bras. Son étreinte était forte mais apaisante. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre son torse sentant le sang me monter aux joues. Je relevai la tête dans un mouvement tout aussi lent.

\- Mia.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il aimait beaucoup ses jolis cheveux roux. La jeune fille avait alors commencé à en prendre le plus grand soin. Elle avait eu une vie familiale plus que banale durant son enfance. Cependant, son rapport avec les autres enfants de son âge était compliqué.

Dès l'âge de huit ans, elle avait montré des capacités scolaires hors normes. très vite, les élèves avaient fini par se détourner d'elle. Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait en rien dérangée, elle qui aimait s'adonner à des passe-temps tels que la lecture, le dessin, n'avait besoin de personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Les jours étaient passés sans qu'elle ne se fasse d'ami, sans qu'elle n'adresse la parole à qui que ce soit.

 _Je n'avais jamais vu ce garçon. Qui est-ce ?_

Il était assez petit, passait son temps à jouer, lui avait beaucoup d'amis mais lui avait semblé bien plus mature que les autres pour son jeune âge.

 _De toutes manières, lui aussi doit être comme les autres._

Encore une moquerie, puis d'autres, encore et toujours, elle n'était plus à ça près.

" _Est-ce que tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?"_

Il lui avait parlé. Elle ne lui avait rien répondu, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude du contact. Il s'était alors senti désolé. Mais il lui avait proposé une nouvelle fois le lendemain, puis tous les jours suivants. Il venait, lui lançait un sourire radieux, et lui demandait de jouer avec lui avant qu'elle ne décline la proposition, et cela, chaque jour. Mais ce jour là, elle avait posé son crayon, arrêté son dessin, elle qui ne s'en était jamais détournée et lui avait répondu pour la première fois.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question chaque jour ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas amusant d'être seul. Tu as l'air très gentille, ouah ! Tes cheveux sont très jolis !_

Il ne l'avait pas laissée parler, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, elle aurait voulu lui demander son nom, mais l'enfant avait été sollicité par quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui avait alors simplement souri, lui avait fait signe et s'en était allé. La petite fille avait retenu mot pour mot la phrase de son camarade. _"Tu as l'air très gentille, ouah! Tes cheveux sont très jolis ! "_

Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant, mais elle avait soudainement eu envie de s'en occuper un peu plus.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas peigné ses cheveux ? De nombreux noeuds lui avaient rendu la tâche bien plus dure mais elle avait espéré que ça vaille le coup. Ce jour là, elle avait accepté de jouer avec lui, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment, elle qui aimait la solitude ? Non elle n'aimait pas la solitude mais cette dernière s'accrochait à elle comme une ombre apparaissant à chaque lever de soleil. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu le garçon, elle s'était dit que peut-être, quelqu'un l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. _"J'en demande un peu trop,_ se disait-elle _, il est si gentil qu'il ne vient me voir que pour que je ne me sente pas seule. Peut-être qu'il est comme les autres lui aussi."_ Malgré ce que la petite fille avait pu penser, son camarade n'avait montré que de la bienveillance envers elle.

Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune rousse, l'enfant était revenu la voir de lui même le lendemain, ils avaient cette fois passé plus de temps ensemble. Cette fois, ils avaient parlé un peu plus longtemps. Puis les jours suivants, un peu plus. Puis, elle n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps, et lui avait posé la question qui lui triturait sans cesse l'esprit.

\- _Dis moi, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on soit ami ?_

 _\- On l'est déjà, non ? lui avait répondu le garçon_

 _\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ami._

Sa phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton faible, soulignant son manque d'assurance.

 _\- Aucun problème, je t'apprendrais ce que c'est._

Son sourire était radieux, ni plus ni moins. Lorsqu'il passait au milieu des autres, il ne se fondait pas dans la masse, il paraissait illuminer la salle. Tout le monde l'aimait, et cela se voyait, si bien que la petite se demandait à chaque fois si elle avait le droit de s'en approcher. Les enfants passaient leur temps en jouant ensemble, mais pour la jeune fille, le mieux restait tout de même de ne pas s'en approcher, et pourtant, elle avait regretté chaque minute passée dans son coin.

Ce jour là, en sortant de l'école, quelques élèves étaient venus s'en prendre à la petite, la trouvant seule, au beau milieu d'un parc, ils la menèrent derrière un petit buisson. Très peu d'enfants s'y étaient arrêtés, leurs parents les en empêchant, eux qui étaient issus de familles aisées ne trouvaient pas d'intérêt dans des futilités pareilles. La petite rousse, toute frêle, ne pensait qu'à une chose, ou plutôt qu'à une personne. Allait-il l'aider ? Non, lui aussi devait être comme les autres, s'était-elle dit. Après tout, devenir ami avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement n'était pas chose facile, encore moins pour elle, et surtout, cela n'était pas chose courante, davantage pour elle, encore une fois. Cependant, lui n'avait pas respecté les ordres qui lui avaient été dictés, lui était loin d'être banal et s'éloignait de tous ses préjugés. Il s'était empressé d'aller voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce buisson afin de protéger sa camarade. Voyant qu'il était venu interférer, les trois garçons l'avaient roué de coups, mais celui-ci avait continué de les encaisser, se disant qu'il les supporterait davantage que la fille. Les coups de pieds dans les côtes du garçon avaient fusé, mais l'adulte en charge de ce dernier était intervenu. Les parents des trois garçons allaient être prévenus, cependant, l'enfant plein de petites blessures, avait prié l'homme de ne prévenir personne. Le monsieur avait finalement accepté après de longues tentatives de le convaincre. Les trois enfants s'étaient alors excusés auprès des deux plus jeunes.

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ avait demandé le petit, dont le pourtour de l'oeil droit avait viré au violet.  
Les genoux boursouflés, il s'était d'abord inquiété pour sa jeune camarade tout en soupirant. Elle n'avait pu que lui jeter un regard furtif et baisser la tête, signe qu'elle avait honte de la situation. Son sourire avait alors ébloui la petite.

 _\- Merci beaucoup Sabo, avait-elle simplement pu prononcer alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes._

 _\- Je te protègerai toujours Koala, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours avec toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas,_ avait-il lâché naïvement avec un sourire si sincère que Koala avait pleuré davantage.

* * *

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient au rythme de celles qui coulaient des yeux de la grande rousse. Elle le ressentait du plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait été abandonnée une seconde fois par celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Cette fois la douleur était décuplée, du fait de la différence d'âge, entre la première fois où elle l'avait senti et ce jour là.

Koala apercevait Sabo et Mia entrer sur le campus depuis sa fenêtre. Ils ne se parlaient pas et pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent derrière un mur et Koala se mit finalement sous sa couette en guise de réconfort.

* * *

Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Trafalgar Law m'attendait, et je me permettais de n'y prêter aucune attention. Peut-être allai-je mourir dans un "accident" de voiture qu'il aurait orchestré ? Zut, je devenais comme Robin.

Après avoir abandonné Sabo, je courai en direction de ma chambre dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé par cet homme. Cependant, une fois arrivée au palier, je croisai ce vieil homme que j'avais aperçu plus tôt répondre aux services de celui-ci. Il n'affichait pas bonne mine, si bien que ma tête se baissa instinctivement devant son regard inquisiteur.

\- Je pourrais tout vous expliquer mais je ne pense pas que les derniers événements de ma vie vous intéressent tant que cela.  
\- Je serais trop grossier de vous le dire de cette manière mais disons simplement qu'ils ne me concernent en rien, mais peut-être que Monsieur sera très content de les entendre.

Je sentais la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix qui se voulait pourtant assez agréable. Je souris alors puis lui répondis :

\- Espérons qu'il choisisse la même option que vous.  
\- Espérons-le, en effet.

Il me rendit mon sourire. Au moins, cet homme avait l'air agréable sous ses petites lunettes rondes et sa moustache.  
Il me mena à ma chambre plutôt qu'à celle dudit Monsieur, ce que je considérai comme une délicate attention, sachant que je pouvais m'y rendre seule. Devais-je être davantage surprise par le fait que des inconnues se tenaient là, dans ma chambre, ou bien de la vitesse à laquelle on m'attrapa puis commença des expérience plus que douteuses d'essayage de vêtements. Je me sentais si gênée que je croyais mes joues en feu, alors que des dames tentaient de m'habiller. Visiblement, la tenue était déjà choisie. Elles me firent essayer une robe couleur rouge cerise. J'allais voir ce qui avait été décidé pour ma tenue.

Le vieil homme reçut un appel de Trafalgar Law et décrocha sur le champ.

\- Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Edward, j'ose espérer que la voiture que vous avez préparé compte trois place en plus de la votre.  
\- Bien entendu Monsieur, comme vous me l'avez prescrit.  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas, menez la jeune fille à la voiture, elle devrait vous se présenter à la porte de ma chambre d'une minute à l'autre, ne la faites pas attendre.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
\- Bon travail, Edward, comme à votre habitude.

Law raccrocha, puis marcha jusqu'à la voiture sur le parking du campus. Son sourire laissa présager une soirée amusante.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à laisser une review faisant part de votre avis ou même d'une suggestion pour la suite, cela fait vraiment plaisir et encourage à s'améliorer.

Au prochain chapitre, bienvenue dans le monde cruel des affaires ! Comment se passera la suite d'après vous ? A vos claviers !


End file.
